The Valley Of The Kings
by Twilight Eternal Love
Summary: El pueblo perdido de Twilight guarda grandes secretos de nuestros antepasados. Isabella, Rosalie y Jasper Swan están empeñados en encontrar el lugar, pidiendo la ayuda de los dueños de Brandon Collector: Alice y Emmett, a estos se les unira Edward Cullen, un atractivo guía griego que vive en brasil.Juntos se embarcaran en el Viaje de sus vidas alrededor del mundo E/B,E/R,J/A*ARA*
1. El descubrimiento

**Disclaimer: la mayoría de los personajes son de SM y yo los uso para mi entretenimiento y el de los demás solo la trama es mía.**

**Espero les guste...**

* * *

**The Valley of the Kings.**

**Capitulo: 1**

**El descubrimiento**

-¡No puedo creerlo, simple mente es increíble!-el grito indignado de la joven rubia asusto a sus hermanos, que se encontraban sentados, cerca suyo.

-rose, estamos a la par tuya, no es necesario que grites.-le reprendió su hermano mayor.

-es que es indignan te, ¿como se atreve ese hombre a decir que estamos locos?- contesto de vuelta encarando a su hermano.

-¡Ya basta! Dejen de comportarse como niños. Debemos aceptar lo que el diga… después de todo el es nuestro jefe.- reflexionó la otra chica.

-si rose, bella tiene razón, debemos aceptar lo que el nos indique.-apoyo el joven rubio.

Los hermanos swan o _"los retoños del loco"_ como mejor los conocían, son unos de los mejores trabajadores del

**_"Geographic Museum of Egyptian history"_**. Su jefe el director del museo, Andrew Mautner, les denegó el viaje para partir con la expedición que se adentraría en una de las nuevas construcciones mayas que aparecieron en teotihuacan. A estos muchachos los han tachado de _"locos"_ gracias a la creencia de su padre por el misterioso pueblo invisible de la emperatriz Estefanía de Alejandría.

Isabella, rosalie y japer swan. Son los mas destacados arqueólogos del famoso museo de New York, destacan en los ramos de: traducción, reconocimiento, búsqueda, investigación, etc.

-si, pero de igual forma eso no justifica su comportamiento, podemos demandarlo por eso si queremos-continuo quejándose rosalie

-rose, no creo que eso sea lo mas conveniente.-jasper trato de hacer desistir a su hermana de esa idea.

-mmm,porque mejor no recuperamos la reputación de papa- rosalie y japer vieron A bella con la interrogación marcada en sus rostros.

**-**y como aremos eso- quiso saber jasper.

-pues resolviendo el misterio del famoso pueblo perdido, si lo encontramos todo el mundo sabrá que papa no esta loco y sino igual nadie se enterara porque lo aremos en secreto.-explico a sus hermanos.

-ok, entiendo, pero para eso se necesitan fondos, cosa que no tenemos bells.- ellos sabían que para esto esto necesitaba un alto presupuesto y ellos a pesar de tener bastante dinero no contaban con el necesario para la expedición que quieren realizar.

-ya pensé en eso, y se quienes nos pueden ayudar. Pero lo importante ahora es saber exactamente que es lo que papa estaba buscando.- los chicos se levantaron de sus lugares y se dirigieron al ático de su departamento en donde tenían todos los documentos de su padre. En una de las cajas se encontraban muchos papeles,todos sobre los últimos descubrimientos de charlie.

Llevaron la caja al salón y una ves ahí sacaron todo. Empezaron a leer los diferentes documentos.

Luego de unas horas japer estaba frente a su portátil sentado en el suelo y con la computadora en la mesita de te en medio de los sofás. Rosalie transcribía unos papeles que estaban en jeroglíficos al ingles, en una libreta, para poder leerlos, aunque esto no era necesario. Bella tenia una pila de libros rodeando el espaso en el que se encontraba en el suelo junto a jasper.

-chicas encontré algo.-hablo jasper después de unos minutos. Ambas dejaron lo que estaban asiendo y se pucuieron detrás de su hermano para poder leer. Jasper respiro y se dispuso a leer en voz alta:

-_"para el año 2513 a.c, en el antiguo Egipto se dice que reino una mujer, Estefanía de Alejandría o la diosa caída es sin duda uno de los personajes mas famosos del antiguo Egipto, existe la leyenda de que era tan poderosa que los gobernantes de otros naciones querían acabar con ella. Esta decidió que para proteger su reino debía conseguir que todo aquel que no fuera uno de sus habitantes, no pudiera ver su reino. Fue así como según la historia, estefania convirtió a thwiligth su magnifico imperio, en el valle de los reyes. Según cuentan el famoso valle de los reyes es el pueblo de estefania pero invisible, este se rebela cada mil años al atardecer, y dura en su estado asta el amanecer de la tercera semana. Otras fuentes dicen que las hijas de estefania: tara la mayor, dinae la de en medio y suita la menor. Enterraron a estefania al morir en una tumba de oro solido en una cámara de piedra enterrada a muchos metros de profundidad, el lugar exacto no se sabe pero se dice que la cámara esta llena con todos los tesoros de la emperatriz. Pero esto es solo una leyenda y la existencia de estefania de alejandria, sigue siendo un misterio…o eso creíamos, asta hoy…"_-

-después de eso no sale nada mas, chicas. Pero la historia esta certificada por: matéalo Zurita. Era un arqueólogo y murió ase 5 años.-

-mmm, es raro, porque si se supone que no existe tal pueblo, porque el tipo dice que se dudaba de su existencia asta hoy?- rosalie aun dudaba que esto fuera cierto.

-en el mundo solo 10 personas afirman la verdadera existencia de esto, y esos 10 incluyen a papa, ya que los otros 9 fueron los que lo acompañaron en la expedición.-dijo bella.

-entonces preguntémos a papa, el puede decirnos si este tal matéalo esta en lo cierto o no.-apoyo rosalie.


	2. La promesa

**disclainer: la mayoría de los personajes son de SM y yo los uso para mi entretenimiento y el de los demás solo la trama es mía.**

**los capitulos estan un poquito cortos pero los demás ya seran mas largos.**

Capitulo: 2

La promesa.

Los hermanos llegaron al sanatorio al día siguiente temprano por la mañana. Habían hablado con el doctor Smith que era el que supervisaba a su padre, y le pidieron una sita, para saber las condiciones en las que se encuentra Charlie.

Los portones del lugar se abrieron dejando entrar el BMW de rosalie. Avanzaron hasta estar al frente de las puertas de madera de la institución.

Adentro del sanatorio, en una esquina alejada del jardín se encontraba sentado charlie swan, con un libro en su regazo y la mirada perdida hacia el oeste, donde el astro rey comenzaba alzarse en toda su gloria.

-charlie, alguien quiere hablar con tigo.-comunico Martha su enfermera colocando su mano sobre el hombro del anciano. Charlie levanto la vista y frente a el estaban las figuras de sus hijos.

-hola, papa.-saludo rosalie acercándose a su padre y depositando un pequeño beso sobre su mejilla.

-que los trae por aquí, niños. Este no es un lugar para ustedes, pueden hacerles daño, no todos los internos están sedados.-

La alarma se notaba en la vos de charlie. El mejor que nadie sabia la clase de gente que se encuentra en ese lugar, exceptuando a unos pocos como garett y Eleazar, que al igual que el no están locos, y es que estos hombres fueron unos de sus acompañantes en la expedición a Egipto.

-papa, es importante para nosotros hablar con tigo, asolas.-dijo bella fijando su mirada en la enfermera, que con una inclinación de cabeza los dejo solos.

-díganme, que es tan importante como para que tengan que venir a este lugar a visitar a este viejo?-

-papa, queremos saber quien era matéalo Zurita?.-dijo jasper.

-porque?-pregunto su padre extrañado.

-el otro día estuvimos revisando tus papeles y encontramos algo sobre la reina estefania…queremos demostrar que estas en lo cierto, pero para eso necesitamos saber si lo que matéalo dijo es verdad.-explico bella.

Su padre los observo un rato y luego suspiro, sabia que tenia que decirle a sus hijos de esta historia, pero jamás imagino que fuera tan pronto.

-yo solo no puedo decirles eso, vengan necesito ayuda para explicarles eso.- charlie guío a los chicos a una sala grande llena de mesas, se encaminaron a una que estaba al fondo, donde estaban sentados dos señores. No parecían muy viejos, los swan supusieron que tendrían unos 45 años.

-ellos son matt jadquiens y Eleazar Denali.-los presento el señor swan. Los hombres saludaron a los muchachos y todos se sentaron en la mesa.

-bien, pues ellos fueron dos de los que me acompañaron ami en la expedición "el valle de los reyes".-

-pero no se supone que todos habían muerto ecepto tu?-pregunto rosalie extrañada.

-verán, después de que regresáramos a America con las noticias de nuestro hallazgo, nos tacharon de locos por decir que habíamos visto aparecer y luego desaparecer el pueblo perdido, frente a nuestros ojos, matéalo fue quien nos financio la expedición, antes de morir el escribió un poco de lo que vimos, fue lo único que se permitió publicar ya que el dejo la autorización a su hija nathalie para publicar esto si le llegaba a pasar algo.-dijo charlie viendo fijamente a sus hijos.

-pero como murió, porque si mal no recuerdo los diez que fueron con tigo regresaron bien, y ahora solo quedan tres?-rosalie aun no lograba entender como se dieron las muertes de tantas persona así nada mas.

-miren niños, cuando nosotros logramos entrar a las catacumbas, en unas de las inscripciones decía que el pueblo esta protegido por una maldición y solo los elegidos lograrían entrar y derrotar a los "camay" los enemigos de la emperatriz. Según la maldición con el tiempo los intrusos morirían, y también su descendencia engendrada después del suceso, así que lo que creemos es que ellos murieron por eso. Y si, eso significa que nuestra hora esta cerca.-termino Eleazar, dejando a los chicos asombrados.

-eso significa que ustedes morirán pronto?-pregunto bella con el horros de ver a su padre muerto filtrándose en su vos.

-si-dijo en tono sombrío el señor jadquiens.

-por eso chicos les ruego que si van a hacer esto tengan mucho cuidado.-les pidió charlie a sus hijos sabiendo lo que sufrirían su esposa y su pequeña hija de 13 años Vanesa, si ellos legaban a morir

-lo prometemos padre, te prometemos que no solo saldremos bien de hay sino que también salvaremos tu reputación por el tiempo que te quede de vida.-juro bella con firmeza…


	3. Brandon Collectors

disclaimer:** la mayoría de los personajes son de SM y yo los uso para mi entretenimiento y el de los demás solo la trama es mía.**

Cap: 3

Brandon collectors.

-Vean chicos, para encontrar el pueblo y la tumba, tienen que recuperar las tres armas de los guardianes de las hijas de Estefanía. Estas están distribuidas por todo el mundo y cada arma consta de 2 piezas, en total deben encontrar 6 piezas antes de llegar al valle para así poder estar a salvo de la maldición.- les indico Charlie a sus hijos

-¿pero si ustedes sabían de las armas porque no las usaron para así salvarse de la "maldición"?- inquirió rosalie sin lograr entender del todo la situación

-porque nosotros no teníamos tanto tiempo, como ustedes ya que aun no se cumplía los mil años estipulados para la aparición del pueblo. Por otra parte nosotros logramos verlo porque desciframos una serie de códigos y movimos muchas piezas de su lugar original.-Continuo Eleazar

-ok, lo que tratan de decirnos es que tenemos el tiempo suficiente para encontrar las armas y así estar protegidos contra cualquier entidad maligna que quiera atacarnos?- se aventuro a conjeturar rosalie

-no, ustedes no podrán usar las armas, solo los marcados pueden hacerlo.-puntualizo Matt.

Después de ese extraño encuentro los chicos decidieron que cumplirían con la misión, su padre les dio un paso de 6 meses para tener las armas con sus dos piezas en su lugar y 3 para llegar al lugar correcto en las arenas de Egipto, para poder ser participes de dicha revelación.

-bella, ahora si puedes decirnos quienes nos financiaran en esta búsqueda.- dijo rosalie una ves llegaron a su apartamento.

-pues, no será facial convencer a estas personas pero estoy segura que si les decimos sobre el tesoro, si nos ayudaran-

-y quienes son estos desconocidos.- Jasper estaba impaciente, necesitaba que comenzaran la misión lo antes posible, ya que cada día de retraso disminuía el tiempo que poseen para encontrar las piezas de las armas de los guardianes

-Brandon collectors-

* * *

-no se como deje que convencieras esto es mala idea bella muy mala- le reprocho rosalie a su hermana.

-vamos rose, si no son ellos dime quien, porque necesitamos fondos-

-pero bella, enserio como vamos a hacer para que ellos acepten-

-rose olvidas que ellos son coleccionistas?, solo les diremos que vamos en busca de unas piezas históricas y estoy segura que ellos no se negaran-

-mas te vale que así sea porque sino funciona no podremos hacer NADA- dijo rosalie fastidiada cruzándose de brazos con la vista fija en la carretera.

- veras que ellos aceptaran, no creó que se nieguen a tener en su poder el exótico collar que Tutankamón le dio a la hija menor de Estefanía.- dijo bella con una sonrisa socarrona.

- el collar de la luna **_(1)_**?- bella asintió.- bueno viéndolo de ese modo dudo que se nieguen así que… confío en tu buen juicio y poder para negociar.-

Llegaron al hermoso edifico de Brandon collectorsy bajaron del mercedes azul de bella.

Caminaron a la entrada en donde estaba dos guardias de seguridad que bien podrían ser los guarda espaldas del presidente, por su enorme tamaño y su seriedad.

- les puedo ayudar en algo señoritas.- le hablo uno de los guardias de la entrada.

- de echo si, necesitamos hablar con los señores brando, por la compra de una de sus pinturas.- dijo bella intentando sonar diplomática. El hombre las observo receloso por unos minutos pero las dejo pasar.

- wow, creí que esos gorilas nos harían asta el examen de alcoholemia.- bella vio a su hermana con incredulidad.

-no exageres rose, no creo que sean tan malos.-

Caminaron por un largo pasillo que las llevo a una gran habitación de paredes café claro con rojo vino, el lugar estaba lleno de pinturas y vitrinas con piezas de oro y cristalería variada.

En una puerta al fondo un pequeño letrero con letras blancas indicaba que ahí es la oficina del director del museo.

Caminaron asta ahí y tocaron la puerta con los nudillos. Una voz suave y tintineante les indico que pasaran.

En la oficina sentada en un sofá de cuero blanco se encontraba una pequeña mujer de cabellos negros, largo asta los hombros y en un perfecto corte recto. Se dio la vuelta hacia sus visitantes y sus grandes ojos cafés las observaron con curiosidad.

-puedo hacer algo por ustedes.- pregunto la señora que no pasaba mas de los 25 años.

- si, estamos buscando a los hermanos Brandon.- dijo rosalie quien permanecía unos pasos más detrás de bella.

-yo soy alice brando, mi hermano emmett no esta en este momento pero pueden hablar con migo sobre lo que necesiten- la pequeña mujer las invito a sentarse en el sofá junto a ella.

-lo que sucede –empezó bella.- señorita Brandon…-

-solo alice.- la corrijo con una amable sonrisa.

-bien alice, pasa que nosotras somos arqueólogas y tengo entendido que tu y tu hermano son coleccionistas de piezas antiguas.- dijo bella.

- si, mi hermano y yo coleccionamos toda clase de artículos, muchas de nuestras piezas tienen valores increíbles, puesto que son únicas en el mundo.- las hermanas asintieron.

-eso lo sabemos alice, pero lo que queremos decirles es que mis hermanos y yo, sabemos de la existencia de un gran tesoro que contiene centenares de estatuillas **_(2)_** de oro, toda clase de joyas y documentos muy valiosos.- rosalie trataba de ser sutil pero concisa respecto a la información que le estaba dando a alice.

-eso es muy interesante, ¿pero a que viene esto?- replico alice con la duda marcada en el rostro.

-lo que tratamos de decirte es que nosotros podemos llevarlo con el tesoro para que ustedes tomen todo cuanto quieran de este.- dijo bella sin rodeos.

-mmmm es una oferta interesante, pero no todos los días viene alguien y te dice que te dará la oportunidad de tener un gran tesoro, sin pedir nada a cambio- la pequeña mujercita no daba crédito a lo que escuchaba porque personas normales no ofrecerían esto.-

-lo único que necesitamos es…dinero para pagar la expedición.-alice asintió invitando a isabella a continuar.- la expedición es muy costosa y aunque nosotros tenemos bastante dinero no tenemos el suficiente para pagar todo, además el recorrido es por muchos países asta llegar al varadero tesoro, y nuestro dinero lo nos daría para la ida pero para el regreso no tendríamos medios para hacerlo- finalizo apoyando los codos en sus rodillas.

-es bastante interesante, pero yo sola no puedo decidirlo, si por mi fuera les diría que si, pero necesito la opinión de mi hermano, pero no se preocupen denme su numero y yo las llamare, en la noche.- dijo alice levantándose de su lugar.

-esperaremos tu llamada.- las hermanas swan se despidieron de alice y salieron del lugar.

* * *

Emmett Brandon caminaba de un lado a otro como león enjaulado pensando seriamente en lo que su hermana le acaba de decir

-em, porque no te sientas, vas a hacer una hoyo en el piso de MI oficina.- emmett estaba impacientando a su hermana y todos saben que alice no es muy conocida por su pasividad.

-mira duende maligna, no te as puesto a pensar que esas mujeres pueden ser unas estafadoras?-

-¡dios!, si que eres lento emmett, ellas no son estafadoras.-

-como puedes estar segura de eso?- dijo el joven gigante desafiándola con la mirada

-sencillo, las mande a investigar.- le extendió una carpeta amarilla. Su hermano leyó en vos alta:

- Isabella Marie swan dwyer

Tiene 24 años, es la hija mayor de René y Charlie swan, estudio en la prestigiosa universidad de Harvard, tiene 2 licenciaturas: una en arqueología y otra en antropología física.

Actualmente trabaja en el museo geográfico de historia egipcia como guía de museo y restauradora

Rosalie Lilian swan dwyer

Tiene 23años es la segunda hija de el matrimonio swan, tiene tres hermanos y estudio con dos de ellos en Harvard, con un titulo en biología marina y otro en arqueología.

Trabaja en el m.g.h.e como restauradora

Jasper Adam swan dwyer

Tiene 23 años y es el hermano gemelo de Rosalie y el tercer hijo de los swan, es el único hijo hombre de los cuatro de los señores swan, estudio con sus hermanas mayores en Harvard, se gradúo en la materia de derecho pero tiene una segunda licenciatura en geografía humana.

Trabaja con sus hermanas en el m.g.h.e como explorador geográfico.- finalizo con un suspiro.

-lo ves además tienen excelentes referencias de su jefe y sus maestros, y por si fuera poco son hijos del "gran swan"- dijo alice rebosante de felicidad.

-si duende pero recuerda que el "gran swan" ahora es el "loco swan", sus hijo podrían estar igual de locos.-

- es un punto, pero yo se que no lo esta, yo digo que si- dijo ella cruzándose de brazos.

-bien, pero yo voy con ellos.-

-jum, si tu vas yo también.- los dos asintieron, en señal de acuerdo.

* * *

-isabella swan.- dijo bella al teléfono.

-_bella querida te tengo noticias_.- se escucho la voz de alice.

-dime alice.- bella hizo señales a sus hermanos para que se aceraran y coloco el altavoz del teléfono

-_mi hermano acepto darles la ayuda así que, cuenten con nuestro apoyo para su expedición_.- los hermanos casi gritan de la felicidad.

-es perfecto muchas gracias alice.- dijo bella con una gran sonrisa

-_no ay de que, pero mi hermano puso una pequeña condición_- los chicos permanecieron en silencio para que ella continuara.- _quiere que nosotros los acompañemos en la búsqueda_.- ellos sabían que los Brandon dirían eso, toda persona sensata no se arriesgaría a que ellos pudieran escapar con el tesoro.

-no hay problema con eso alice, pueden venir con nosotros en el viaje- acepto bella.

-_bien, hablamos luego bella, buenas noches_-

-claro, asta luego alice- y colgó.

Por fin la primera parte ya estaba echa, ahora solo restaba saber cual seria el primer lugar en el que debían buscar….

* * *

**_(1): _**_el collar de la luna es un presente que le regala el antiguo faraón Tutankamón a la hija menor de Estefanía como una propuesta de matrimonio._

_**(2):**__una estatuilla es una pequeña estatua que puede ser de diferentes materiales, generalmente su tamaño no pasa de los 15 cm._

**Hola! Bien ya regrese con el tercer capitulo, me tarde un poco porque ya tenia la idea pero no sabia como redactarla, pero aquí esta el cap recién salidito del horno.**

**les agradezco mucho a todas las personas que han leído mi fic, pero me encantaría que me dejaran un comentario con su opinión acerca de la historia.**

**Besos, se les quiere...**

_ *Ara1901*_


	4. El Guía

_**Lo siento, lo siento! Se que me tarde millones de años en actualizar pero es estado ocupadísima. pero ya estoy de regreso y are todo lo posible por actualizar mucho mas seguido, no las entretengo mas y mejor les dejo leer, espero les guste el capitulo...avizo importante abajo**_

_**Ninguno de los personajes me pertenece, todos son de stephanie meyer, yo solo juego con ellos.**_

* * *

**Capitulo 4:**

** El guía**

-¡¿brasil!?- grito una muy alterada rosalie.

-si, rose, brasil- bella permanecía sentada cómodamente en el sofá de cuero negro de la sala de su departamento.

-mira Isabella, tu estas completamente segura que el primer lugar al que tenemos que ir es a brasil?- volvió a preguntar una rubia mas calmada.

-si ya te lo dije, e leído e investigado en todos los medios posible, todo indica que el lugar en el que esta la primera pieza es en brasil.-

-ok eso ya lo entendí, ¡pero lo que no entiendo es que según esto- extendió los papeles que tenia en la mano- el lugar en el que esa pieza es en el corazón de la puta selva amazónica! ¡¿Cómo mierda quieres que te crea si estas diciendo que tenemos que ir a un maldito templo perdido, que nadie en este jodido mundo conoce?!- continuo con sus gritos

-mira rosalie, ya me estas cansando con tus estupidos grito, no me interesa si me crees o no pero el lugar al que vamos es a brasil y punto…voy a hablarle a Alice-. Rosalie vio como su hermana se alejaba rumbo a su habitación y suspiro y se dejo caer en el sofá que anteriormente ocupo su la misma.

A sí que con este ultimo enfrentamiento rose se prometió a si misma que obedecería a su hermana como siempre lo había echo y partirían rumbo a brasil a la que prometía ser la aventura de sus vidas, lo que ellos no sabían era que esto les llevaría no solo a su objetivo sino que también a muchos problemas y algunos…nisi quiera son de este mundo.

* * *

_4 dias antes..._

Tanya buring caminaba por los largos pasillos de la biblioteca nacional con paso firme, sus tacones de 15 cm resonaban en las baldosas. En sus brazos llevaba un gran libro de piel negra, con detalles de oro en forma de claves en el antiguo lenguaje egipcio. Ce abrazaba al famoso libro como si su vida dependiera de ello y en parte así era.

Se detuvo en una de las mesas mas alejadas del recinto y tomo asiento para esperar a su acompañante, quien como siempre era sumamente puntual y no tardo ni diez minutos en aparecer por las grandes puertas de madera de roble de la biblioteca.

Cayo vulturi lucia como siempre, elegante y aterrador, vestía un impecable traje gris con una camisa del mismo color y su corbata en tono azul eléctrico con líneas plateadas. Su rubia cabellera la llevaba corta asta los hombros perfectamente cortada, sus fríos ojos celeste-grisáceo escanearon todo el salón asta posarse en una joven de larga cabellera rubia y camino asta ella.

La sola mención de su nombre garantizaba que asta el mismo presidente de los estados unidos temblara aterrorizado cayo era bien conocido por sus negocios sucios y por haber robado cientos de joyas muy valiosas incluyendo la corona de la reina de España, pero lo mas extraño de esto es que no se a logrado encontrar ni una sola pista de que vulturi sea el culpable de ningún delito por lo tanto seguía disfrutando de su libertad.

Llego asta la mesa de Tanya y tomo asiento delante de ella, esta levanto la mirada para clavar sus grandes ojos dorados en los de cayo quien la observaban fijamente.

-¿tienes lo que te pedí?- pregunto sin rodeos.

-por supuesto señor.- dijo tendiéndole el libro a cayo.

-bien, pero dime ¿Qué fue exactamente lo que escuchaste?- inquirió cruzando los brazos sobre su pecho.

-los hijos de swan, fueron a buscarlo al psiquiátrico, yo estaba con una de las pacientes unas bancas mas alejadas de donde ellos hablaban con dos internos mas.-

-¿y de que hablaron?-

- ellos buscan llegar asta Thwiligth y encontrar la tumba de Estefanía- soltó sin mas.

-¡Esos malditos niños!, si esos idiotas logran encontrar Thwiligth antes que nosotros, estaremos perdidos, ellos pueden arruinar nuestros planes, y sabes que aro jamás regresara- dijo bufando.

-no puedes permitir eso, sabes que lo necesitamos para nuestros planes, además de que si no logras traer a aro de vuelta, puedes irte despidiendo de tu gran tesoro.-

* * *

ya habían pasado 10 días desde que decidieron ayudar a su padre y hoy por fin era el tan esperado día por el que Jasper estaba tan desesperado, pues sentía que no eran los únicos que estaban en busca esa búsqueda sino que había alguien más siguiéndoles el rastro...y tenia razón.

Bella, Jasper y rose esperaban sentados en la sala de espera del aeropuerto a que los Brandon llegaran para así poder irse a brasil. Tenían ahí sentados apenas unos 15 minutos cuando apareció la pequeña Alice frente a ellos.

-hola chicas-saludo amablemente.- me alegra verlas de nuevo ¿supongo que tu debes ser Jasper?- pregunto dirigiéndose al chico rubio que estaba sentado entremedio de sus hermanas.

-si, un placer conocerla señorita Brandon-

_Todo un placer_, pensó viendo la de pies a cabeza.

Su pequeña pero bien proporcionada figura estaba toda cubierta por unos pantalones de vestir tubos en color beige con una blusa manga larga de color blanco con los 3 primeros botones sueltos, su cabello negro asta los hombros estaba amarrado en un perfecto moño y para completar su atuendo llevaba puestos unos lentes de lectura de marcos rectangulares del mismo color que los zapatos de tacón alto y su pantalón.

_La fantasía erótica de la profesora, nomás le falta la regla_. Pensó el joven rubio mientras la seguía viendo como idiota, _dios no puedo creer que me hagas pasar casi un año con este monumento de mujer, jesús será que en mi otra vida habré matado a algún gato o una vaca _**(1)**_, para que me castigues de esta manera?._

_Porque demonios me mandas este jugoso Pedazo de carne cuando ya casi me vuelvo vegetariano?_...y fue sacado abruptamente de sus nada pecaminosos pensamientos por una estridente voz.

-alice, porque no nos presentas?- dijo el enorme hombre que estaba detrás de alice.

-si lo siento, muchachos el es emmett- señalo al chico-oso.- emmett ellos son los hermanos swan, bella, rosalie y jasper.- dijo señalando a los aludidos respectivamente.

-mucho gusto, emmett Brandon a sus ordenes.- les dijo a todos en general pero viendo solo a rose quien se sonrojo levemente y aparto la mirada un poco nerviosa. _**(n/a seeeh que raro ver a rose sonrojada y nerviosa si siempre la de eso es bell's pero la idea es que aquí no se vea tanto como la mujer de hielo)**_

-bien, supongo que ya que estamos todos podemos emprender el viaje- dijo bella rompiendo los segundos de silencio que se formaron a partir de la llegada de emmett.

Claro, será mejor que nos demos prisa, el vuelo sale en 15 minuto.- inquirió rose, todos asintieron y se encaminaron al lugar en el que abordarían el avión este los llevaría asta brasil y aterrizaría en el aeropuerto Eduardo Gomes en Manaus.

Una vez que todos estuvieron acomodados en sus lugares (rosalie, bella, alice. Y detrás emmett y delante de ellas jasper), bella respiro profundo después de abrocharse los cinturones. Bien, aquí vamos. Fue su último pensamiento antes de que el avión despegara.

* * *

_Brasil-manaus-Redenção._

sentado en una de las mesas del fondo de la pequeña construcción de maderas de bambú y ramas de palmeras se encontraba un joven de 28 años contemplando fijamente las aguas cristalinas del pequeño lago artificial afuera del precario bar con un vaso de vodka a medio beber en la mano.

Había llegado de su último trabajo hace 5 dias, así decidió ir a visitar a sus padres a su pequeño negocio en la ciudad de Manaus.

Los señores ya estaban un poco mayores y prefirieron irse a vivir a un lugar menos ajetreado que río de janeiro, ellos eran griegos pero cuando sus pequeños hijos tenían 10 años se fueron a vivir a brasil.

Estaba tan concentrado en el movimiento de las aguas que no se dio cuenta cuando su madre se acerco a el y puso su mano sobre su hombro.

-hijo, unas personas quieren verte- le dijo su madre con esa dulce vos maternal tan característica de ella. El se giro para ver a su madre a la cara y frunció levemente el seño.

-¿Quiénes?-

-ellos- dijo mientras apuntaba discretamente a un grupo de jóvenes, dos hombres y tres mujeres, no los podía distinguir bien por la poca luz que había en el lugar en el que ellos esperaban de pie.

-ok, por favor diles que vengan aquí- señalo su mesa.

-en seguida- le respondió su madre con una sonrisa que a el le fue imposible no devolver.

La señora camino con su andar tan grácil asta donde estaban los chicos que buscaban a su hijo y les pidió los siguiera a su mesa. Mientras caminaban los jóvenes pudieron observar detenidamente el lugar.

El lugar no era muy grande, constaba con 10 mesas con 6 sillas cada una, en el fondo estaba la barra con 10 asientos alrededor había una gran estantería llena de todo tipo de bebidas alcohólicas y otra mas pequeña con refrescos sin alcohol. Todo el lugar estaba iluminado por antorchas que le daban un toque pacifico, adecuado para relajarse.

Al llegar a la mesa todos observaron al hombre que se encontraba en esta. Con la tenue luz del fuego de las antorchas y el resplandor de la luna pudieron apreciar perfectamente sus facciones.

Su cara era simplemente perfecta, la nariz recta la mandíbula fuerte y bien marcada le daban un aspecto varonil, su cabello totalmente despeinado y de un extraño color rojo-naranja le hacía verse salvaje y lo mas impresionante sus ojos de un extraño verde esmeralda, en ellos se podía apreciar un toque de curiosidad e intriga, que le daban el toque final para un extravagante aspecto sexy y misterioso, lo que se podía ver de su torso através de la camisa negra les permitía darse cuenta de su bien formado pecho y sus brazos fuertes, la reencarnación de un perfecto dios sin duda.**(n/a obvio saben quien es, no me van a decir que alguien así de perfecto no tiene nombre)**

-les puedo ayudar en ago?- dijo con esa vos suave pero ala ves imponente, mientras les indicaba con la mano que tomaran asiento.

-de echo si.- señalo uno de ellos.

-bien, y que seria eso?-

-antes que nada permítanos presentarnos, mi nombre es Jasper swan y ellas son mis hermanas isabella y rosalie swan.- señalo a la morena con el elegante vestido azul asta las rodilla y de cuello halter y luego a la rubia con el vestido rojo sin mangas con detalles dorados en la parte del busto, debía admitir que las 2 mujeres eran muy hermosas.- y ellos son alice y emmett Brandon- apunto hacia la pequeña chica de cabello negro que lucia un bonito vestido verde claro a la mitad de la pierna de cuello bobo y sin mangas y al enorme hombre mas parecido a un gigantesco oso.- pero queremos saber si ¿usted es edward cullen?- a bella se le hacia muy conocido ese nombre pero no recordaba en donde lo escucho antes.

-así es-

-es un gusto conocerlo señor culle, nos han dado muy buenas referencias suyas, muchos dicen que es el mejor guía de la zona- le dijo sonriente la que recuerda se llamaba alice.

-no ce si el mejor pero uno muy solicitado por los turistas que quieren ver los alrededores-

-pues nosotros estamos necesitando de un guía que nos lleve a conocer el amazonas- continúo Jasper.

-eso esta muy lejos de mi zona, pueden conseguir otro guía cerca de esa ruta- les dijo simplemente.

-pero nosotros no necesitamos a cualquier fulano, lo necesitamos a usted, ósea a alguien que conozca perfectamente el territorio y nos pueda llevar asta el punto exacto al que queremos llegar.- hablo esta vez bella un poco exasperada por la terquedad de aquel hombre.

-bien, me necesitan ami, ¿pero se puede saber el motivo por el cual quieren hacer un viaje que les costara muchísimo dinero?- pregunto un poco intrigado.

-por una expedición arqueológica, tenemos que llegar al corazón de la selva amazónica- volvió a decir bella.

-una expedición arqueológica, y que van a buscar ahí ¿serpientes, monos, pumas? Lo único que encontraran ahí será tierra, árboles y animales, además de una buena malaria por los mosquitos y una que otra mordedura de serpiente.-

-somos arqueólogos señor, sabemos a lo que nos arriesgamos, además de que lo que buscamos no es asunto suyo solo necesitamos que nos lleve asta ahí y luego nos ayude a regresar, es a si de sencillo pero si no se siente lo suficientemente calificado para un trabajo de tal magnitud nos conseguiremos a alguien que si nos pueda ayudar- le dijo bella muy molesta, que se creía ese tipo para decirles lo que deben y no hacer.

-bien les ayudare, pero con toda la información que me están dando dudo mucho que lleguemos a algún lado- replico sarcásticamente, bella busco en su bolso y saco un mapa, lo tendió sobre la mesa y puso su dedo sobre un punto exacto.

-aquí es a donde queremos llegar, y esta- recorrió con su dedo varios puntos mas,- es la ruta que debemos seguir.- y edward entendió por fin lo que ellos querían buscar en ese lugar.

-buscan el templo perdido de las amazonas- afirmo.

-que sabe usted de ese lugar?- pregunto rose viéndolo directamente a los ojos

-mucho-

-bien, entonces si sabe del lugar queremos que nos lleve asta ahí en el menor tiempo posible.- dijo emmett entrando por primera vez a la conversación.

-por la ruta que ustedes quieren seguir tardaríamos mas de tres meces en llegar, son terrenos montañosos y muy peligrosos sin contar con que la mitad del trayecto tendríamos que pasarlo bajo arenas movedizas.-

-no tenemos tanto tiempo, luego de ahí debemos partir a otro lugar- los nervios se notaban en la vos de jasper, al recordar que su padre les dijo específicamente que no podrían tardar tanto.

-entonces deben seguir otra ruta… yo conozco una que es mucho mas corta y mas segura.-

-como podemos estar seguros que lo que nos dice es verdad?- continuo hablando emmett.

-cuando empecé como guía hace unos 10 años, era ayudante de un famoso guía italiano que vivía aquí era la primera vez que hacíamos un recorrido tan largo, el trabajo era para dos arqueólogos que buscaban el famoso pueblo de las amazonas.

Ellos tenían un extraño mapa esculpido en madera y en códigos mayas con el que nos guiamos, me aprendí la ruta perfectamente puesto que como era muy inexperto y apenas empezaba tenia que saber el lugar exacto al que me dirigía si quería ir y venir bien, el viaje duro un mes aproximadamente para cuando llegamos al punto que los arqueólogos nos dijeron.

Ellos nos indicaron que aun faltaban unos 10 km para llegar al punto exacto pero que nosotros nos quedaríamos ahí y que ellos seguirán solos. Tres días después de que se fueron solo uno de ellos regreso, traía consigo una pequeña tabla de oro sólido y con manchas de sangre estaba muy lastimado y sus ropas completamente desgarradas, nos contó que encontraron el lugar pero que en la entrada del templo cuando trataron de tomar la tabla que el tenia el lugar empezó a derrumbarse y una de las estatus "cobro vida" y los ataco además de unas pequeñas criaturas que parecían indios pero que eran solo sus huesos, mataron al otro arqueólogo y solo el logro huir- todos lo observaron atentamente mientras el les explico y cuando termino se quedaron unos minutos en silencio pensando en lo que les dijo.

-el mapa de los "iconos del sol", Bertrand Flornoy **(2)** y "el libro de oraciones de las amazonas" de ahí es de donde sale la leyenda de que el amazonas esta embrujado- dijo bella en susurros apenas audibles.

-exactamente- dijo edward después de darle un trago a su vodka.

-bien, llévenos por ahí- dijo jasper a lo que los demás asintieron.- cuanto dinero necesita?-

-mmm, necesito contratar hombres y la compra de los alimentos, mas el pago del transporte, serian…- hizo cuentas mentalmente y luego les apunto en unas servilleta el monto.- eso es la cantidad exacta que necesito- alice tomo el papel y lo abrió los ojos desmesuradamente.

-eso?- pregunto asombrada.

-si, eso-

-tiene que ser una broma, no puede cobrarnos esto, es menos de lo que debería.- replico nuevamente la pelinegra.

-como dije con eso es mas que suficiente, aunque les debería de cobrar tres veces eso pero no lo are, conozco a Charlie, e trabajado con el muchas veces y se lo que le hicieron, y también se lo que ustedes tratan de hacer, y antes de que lo pregunten antes que ustedes hace tres días vinieron unas personas, me ofrecieron una gran suma de dinero por llevarlos al lugar al mismo lugar al que ustedes van- en ese momento bella recordó en donde había escuchado ese nombre, hace unos años su padre le contó que había un muchacho muy joven que vivía en brasil y que era un excelente guía y que lo ayudo muchas veces en sus expediciones.

-y porque no acepto trabajar con ellos?- pregunto rose.

-porque yo no trabajo con vulturi, el mato a mi hermana y eso es algo que yo no le perdonare jamás.-

-cayo vulturi…genial- dijo bella con un suspiro- pues díganos cuando nos vamos-

-en dos días- los chicos se despidieron de edward y quedaron que se encontrarían dentro de 2 días a las 7 de la mañana en ese mismo lugar.

Por lo menos la primera parte estaba echa, solo les quedaba ver que les deparaba esta aventura.

* * *

_**(1):**En el egipto antiguo veneravan a los gatos como si fueran dioses, y en la india las vacas son sagradas._

_**(2):**Fue un explorador etnologo y antropologo francés._

**_Como ven ya regrese, pero e visto que muy pocas personas leen mi fic, así que decidí que mientras menos apoyo reciba menos actualizare, y si no recibe nada de apoyo simplemente dejare de escribirla. _**

**_Pero de verdad les agradezco a los que si la leen, y les ruego que porfis me dejen un pequeño comentario..._**

**_Las quieroooo! Besos... asta la proxima!_**

_****__*-*ara1901*-*_  



	5. El mazonas Empiezan los Problemas

**HOLA!como están mis hermosas niñas?**

**Se que no tengo perdón que me tarde mucho en actualizar pero mi excusa es que tenemos muchos problemas con el Internet! No las entretengo mas y les dejo el capituloo****!.**

* * *

**Capitulo 5: **

**E****l amazonas...Empiezan los Problemas.**

Los 5 jóvenes norteamericanos, estaban muy nerviosos, pues ninguno de ellos había navegado antes por las aguas del amazonas, se rumoraba que estas estaban llenas de pirañas que atacaban a todo aquel que ya sea por accidente o por gusto cayera en los caudales del río, no salía vivo o con algunas partes menos de su cuerpo, pero ellos tenían fe en que si tanto decían que cullen es el mejor guía de todo brasil, sus ventadas a de tener el trabajar con el.

Los chicos salieron del hotel en el que se hospedaban en Manaus con sus mochilas al hombro, en estas solo llevaban sus pertenencias mas necesarias, como ropa interior, utensilios de aseo porque el estar en la selva no les impediría poder darse un baño en algún riachuelo limpio, pero llevaban o al menos los swan lo mas importante para la misión y eran los mapas con las coordenada para llegar al lugar y las herramientas que usan los arqueólogos en las excavaciones.

Llegaron al lugar que habían quedado verse con edward para salir rumbo a la selva. Una ves todos juntos se dirigieron al muelle en el que abordarían la embarcación para adentrarse en el río.

El pequeño puerto estaba lleno de pequeños barcos a motor, cullen los encamino asta dos aunque en uno cabían los 6, necesitaban el otro para los trabajadores que los acompañarían.

-ellos son Leandro, Rafael, Lucas y Thiago, ellos son los hombres que irán con nosotros.- les dijo edward a los chicos. Después de que todos se saludaran abordaron los barcos, edward manejaría el más grande que es en el cual se irían el y los chicos.

Después de que todo estuviera listo, ambas embarcaciones se salieron del puerto de embarque.

* * *

Llevaban mas de 3 horas navegando, el calor era insoportable y los mosquitos también. Estaban apenas iniciando el recorrido y aun no sabían cuanto tiempo pasarían en la lancha hasta llegar al punto en el cual tendrían que bajar a tierra.

- ¿Cuánto tiempo pasaremos en la lancha?- pregunto rosalie mientras se abanicaba con cu sombrero.

-unos 5 días, dependiendo de cómo este el clima y si las aguas no se agitan- respondió un edward, quien estaba en la parte delantera de la lancha dirigiendo esta.

-esta bien, ¿pero porque tanto tiempo?- continuo rose.

-normalmente serian más días, pero ya que iremos por otro camino se nos acorta la distancia.- y eso fue lo ultimo que hablaron durante las próximas 6 horas en las que solo se concentraron en observar su entorno y tratar de no quemarse con el fuerte sol, aunque la carpa que cubría la embarcación estuviera tendida precisamente para darles sombra, habían partes de la lancha que estaban descubiertas.

Al caer la noche orillaron las lanchas y tendieron las hamacas para dormir.

Tenían una pequeña estufa que funcionaba con alcohol con lo que calentaría o tratarían de cocinar los alimentos que edward se encargo de comprar para el viaje.

Después de haber comido lo que cocino Leandro, todos se fueron a acomodar len las hamacas, estas estaban separadas en parejas, dos cerca del motor del barco, otras dos cerca de los cajones en el que guardaban la comida, y las 2 últimas cerca del timón del barco.

Edward se acomodo en la más cercana al timón por si tenían que buscar oto lugar en el que orillarse, jasper y emmet, se fueron a las mas alejadas mientras rosalie y alice en las de en medio dejando a bella en la que esta junto a edward.

Bella llevaba cerca de 2 horas despierta desde que se acomodaron el las hamacas, no podía dormir pues tenia muchas cosas en la cabeza, como por ejemplo, el no saber que les esperaba en el lugar que buscaban en brasil si es que lograban encontrar el famoso templo, también pensaba en que harían si lograban encontrar todas las armas?, hasta donde los acompañarían alice y emmett?

Ese era otro punto que necesitaban discutir ¿y si ellos decidían no seguir después de haber encontrado lo que buscaban en el amazonas? No, eso era algo que tenía que evitar, no podían darse el lujo de dejar que los Brandon los abandonaran apenas al inicio de la búsqueda, sin ellos no podrían siquiera llegar al siguiente punto en el que encontrarían la segunda pieza de la que debe ser una de las armas de los "guardianes" de las hijas de Estefanía.

Tampoco sabia muy bien a que se refería su padre con los "guardianes", podrían ser que fueran un tipo de guarda espaldas, soldados, o incluso los esposos o prometidos de estas, pues según lo que su padre le contaba cuando era pequeña, a los príncipes después de casarse con las princesas se les denominaban guardianes pues tenían la obligación de proteger con su vida la de su cónyuge.

Edward por otro lado no podía dormir porque recordaba perfectamente lo que le dijo Charlie la ultima ves que lo vio, aquella ves en la que el le había ofrecido acompañarlo a Egipto para buscar twiligth.

**_"-la marca que llevas en tu hombro es muy importante y tiene un significado poderoso, debes tener mucho cuidado, podrías meterte en problemas muy graves si alguien llega a saber de tu marca, con tu inteligencia y suspicacia se que lograras descifrar el significado de esto.- le toco el hombro- pero eso si, cuando lo hagas debes saber como usar el poder que esta te dará"_**

¿Qué significaba todo eso? Era un simple lunar no tenia nada del otro mundo, bueno, el echo de que tenga la forma del ojo de horus no es nada malo ¿o, si? Es una marca que tiene desde que nació, o al menos eso le dijo su madre cuando le pregunto el porque tenia eso en su hombro derecho.

Nunca le preocupo lo que podría significar esto, y tampoco le había dado mucha importancia a lo que le dijo Charlie, ese viejo estaba loco pero en el buen sentido, pudo haberse inventado cualquier tontería con el solo propósito de hacerle una broma, pero ahora que conoce a sus hijos y que estos le dicen que buscan un templo echo por las amazonas, ya no sabe que creer.

Al final después de estar despiertos por 3 horas mas, ambos cayeron en un profundo sueño, esperando que al descansar su cabeza se despejara y pudieran pensar en lo importante, el como llegara asta el lugar correcto, ya luego se preocuparían por estos problemas que los distraían tanto.

* * *

A la mañana siguiente el primero en despertar fue emmett, se sentó en su lugar y observo todo el lugar y se percato de que no era el mismo lugar en el que se habían orillado anoche, preocupado camino asta la hamaca de edward para despertarlo.

-edward, edward despierta, ¡mierda, cullen levanta tu puto culo ahora!.-grito no tan alto mientras movía su hamaca. Edward dio un salto asustado y abrió los ojos de par en par.

-que mierda pasa? Porque me despiertas asi?- pregunto con la respiración acelerada mientras veía a emmett con cara de pocos amigos.

-mira tu alrededor este no es el maldito lugar en el que nos que damos anoche.- dijo emmett extendiendo sus brazos abarcando todo el lugar. Edward le iba a contestar cuando un movimiento inclino el barco haciéndolos tambalearse.

-¡¿que mierda fue eso?! -Pregunto un muy enojado jasper quien callo de su "cama" por el movimiento.

-no ce, pero no debe ser nada bueno, despierten a los otros.- les ordeno edward, mientras el se dirigió al lugar en el que habían amarrado la balsa pero ahí vio que la soga colgaba del lado derecho de la lancha y estaba metida en el agua, la jalo para ver que fue lo que paso y se dio cuenta de que la habían cortado o arrancado seria un mejor termino para describir la forma en que esta estaba partida.

Tiro la cuerda al suelo y miro detrás de si, la otra embarcación seguía pegada a la de ellos pues las habían amarrado para que no ce separaran. Camino a donde se encontraban los americanos junto con los brasileños.

-que pasa edward?- le pregunto bella al ver la cara de preocupación del guía.

-no ce pero cort…-fue interrumpido por una sacudida que los mando a todos al suelo. Bella cayo sobre el, sus caras quedaron muy cerca y podían sentir la reparación del otro en sus rostros, no les dio tiempo ni de reaccionar cuando un fuerte golpe en la parte delantera de la lancha los rodar asta el lado derecho de esta golpeando en el camino a rosalie y alice que se encontraban tendidas en el suelo.

Los chicos les ayudaron a bella, alice y rosalie a ponerse de pie cuando otro golpe sacudió la lancha pero esta ves cerca del motor de la primera lancha, asustados voltearon hacia atrás para ver como lo que parecía ser una anaconda se enrollaba en la parte trasera de la segunda lancha partiéndola a la mitad, Lucas y Thiago que eran los únicos que se encontraban en esa lancha corrieron asta saltar a la lancha en la que se encontraban los demás, Thiago logro cruzar pero Lucas tropezó y callo al suelo justo en el momento en que otra serpiente sacaba su cabeza del agua y lo agarraba de las piernas rastrándolo al agua.

Asustados todos se quedaron paralizados asta que el grito de terror de alice logro sacar de su ensoñación a bella quien corrió asta el lugar en el que dejo su mochila y busco en esta lo mas rápido que pudo la glock calibre 45 que siempre traía con ella para emergencia como esta, corrió de regreso y apunto directamente a la cabeza de la serpiente que trataba de tragarse a lucas y disparo, la bala dio directamente en el centro de su cabeza haciendo que esta se distrajera y abriera su enorme boca pero al contrario de lo que pensaban esta se trago completo a lucas al serrar la mandíbula.

Edward quien logro reaccionar con el ruido del disparo, empujo a emmett que era el que se encontraba más cerca de la orilla, los despertaron de su letargo y corrieron siguiendo a edward asta el timón del barco.

- dios mío que clase de serpiente es esa?- pregunto alice quien se abrazaba a emmett.

-Supongo que una anaconda o una boa constrictor- respondió emmett igual de alarmado.

-no, una anaconda es mucho mas pequeña que esa cosa, y bella ¿de donde demonios sacaste esa pistola?- dijo edward mientras giraba el timón tratando de salir de ese maldito lugar.

-nosotros siempre llevamos un arma cada los tres, uno nunca sabe con lo que se pueda encontrar en una expedición.- explico jasper mientras abrazaba a sus hermanas.

-bien, ven esos cajones.- señalo edward los baúles en lo que estaban sentados los brasileños, todos asintieron.- ahí están unas pistolas, quiero que las saquen y las tengan en sus manos.- les dijo a emmett, jasper, Leandro, Rafael y Thiago. Todos asintieron y abrieron los cajones, adentro habían 3 escopetas calibre 12, 2 ak 47 y una m101.

Emmett y jasper tomaron las ak y los brasileños las escopetas, se las colgaron al hombro y siguieron viendo para todos lados.

Edward por supuesto tomo su m101 el amaba esa cosa ya que le a funcionado bien con problemas que a tenido en sus viajes como por ejemplo pumas que han intentado atacarlo a el o a las personas que hacían turismo. Cuando ya todos estaban bien equipados siguieron adelante con mucho cuidado pues no sabían si podían encontrarse con otra de esas enormes serpientes.

-tu ya as estado en el amazonas antes?.- le pegunto la pequeña alice a edward y este solo asintió.- entonces ¿Qué clase de serpiente es esa?-

-es una que jamás había visto y eso que m e topado con cientos de serpientes antes.-

-yo se que tipo de vivora es.- susurro bella creyendo que nadie la escucharia pero por el contrario todos la escucharon perfectamente

-y…- la insito a continuar alice.

-el problema es que se supone que esa clase de víboras no existen.-

-¿Cómo que no existen? Y que mierda fue lo que vimos?- pregunto edward esta ves. Bella suspiro para luego hablar.

-es una titanoboa, dejaron de existir ase mas de 60 millones años, mide aproximadamente 13 metros de largo y su peso es de mas de 1,20 toneladas. Vivieron en guajira-Colombia con otros animales como el _Cerrejonisuchus_ y _Cerrejonemys_ unas especies de cocodrilos y tortugas gigantes que datan del periodo paleoceno.-

-pero si vivieron ase millones de años que hace una de esas cosas en esta era y en brasil?- pregunto edward.

-no tengo idea.- fue su única respuesta. Apenas habían pasado unos 20 minutos desde su encuentro con las serpientes, cuando un fuerte golpe en la parte trasera desestabilizo el barco. Las malditas serpientes no los dejarían en paz asta acabar con ellos.

-emmett toma el mando y no te detengas.- dijo edward dándole paso a emmett. Busco su arma y apunto directamente a la enorme serpiente que tenían detrás del barco, cuando estuvo apunto de disparar otra gigantesca cabeza salio del agua y las dos serpientes golpearon de nuevo el barco logrando que la parte del motor se partiera.

No se lo pensó 2 veces y empezó a disparar, 10 disparos fueron necesarios para acabar con ambas víboras.

-eso fue increíble, sinceramente creo que no volveré a dormir mientras este en este barco.- dijo emmett después de darle su lugar a edward para que el los llevara por el lugar correcto.

* * *

**OK, espero les aya gustado el capi de verdad lamento no haber actualizado antes, pero a partir de mañana actualizaremos cada 2 días las historias!**

**Gracias a las que me dejan reviws, ellas me ayudan a seguir escribiendo!**

**Para las que leen enamórame otra vez mañana se actualizara esa historia!**

**FELIZ AÑO NUEVO!**

**les deseamos lo mejor para este nuevo año 2013, esperamos la pasen muy bien!**

**las adorooo!¡ cuídence muuuuchhhooo¡! bye!¡**

_***ara1901***_


	6. Las Marcas

**ESTE CAPI ES CORTISIMO PERO ES SUPER NECESARIO PARA LA HISTORIA PORQUE COMO SABRÁN LOS CHICOS BUSCAN UNAS ARMAS QUE SOLO PUEDEN SER UTILIZADAS POR LOS ELEGIDOS, ENTONCES CON ESTE CAPI ENTENDERÁN MEJOR QUIENES SON AUNQUE ELLOS NO LO SEPAN! **

* * *

**Capitulo 5:**

**Las marcas.**

Los siguientes días pasaron sin mayores inconvenientes, estaban cerca del punto en el que tendrían que ir por tierra, edward es un guía excelente y después del percance con las raras serpientes no han vuelto a tener problemas.

Hoy como todas las mañanas desde que entraron en el río fueron despertados por los monos aulladores dándoles los buenos días.

El primero en despertar fue jasper, abrió los ojos y los rayos del sol le dieron relleno en los ojos se sentó en la hamaca y vio a la persona que tenia al lado frunciendo el seño con curiosidad al ver el extraño tatuaje en la nuca de la pelinegra.

Lo que mas lo asombro fue que ella tiene la misma marca que sus hermanas, se inclino mas hacia su cuello para poder observar mejor cuando sintió una pesada mano en el hombro que lo izo saltar del susto.

-se te perdió algo en el cuello de mi hermana?- pregunto emmett observando amenazador al rubio asustadizo.

-n-no es que ella tiene el mismo lunar que mis hermanas, mira- camino asta la hamaca de rosalie y aparto el cabello de esta de su cuello, ahí en la nuca de rosalie había una marca parecida a un tatuaje en forma de medialuna.

-bella también la tiene.- dijo jasper.

-es extraño, porque Alice la tiene desde que nació y yo tengo esta.- le mostró su hombro izquierdo en el que tenia el anj egipcio.

-no se que signifique, pero siempre lo e tenido.- explico el joven moreno.

-yo también tengo algo parecido- le mostró su hombro derecho en el que tenia una lo que parecía ser una serpiente.

-wow.- fue lo único que emmett pudo decir.

Unas horas después, todos ya estaban despiertos y habían desayunado, el camino estaba siendo muy lento pues la noche anterior había llovido mucho y las aguas estaban muy agitadas.

-cuando te tatuaste?- le pregunto bella a edward mientras este conducía la lancha.

-si te refieres a la marca en mi brazo no es un tatuaje es de nacimiento.- dijo sin despegar la vista del camino.

-pero si sabes lo que significa?-

-tu padre siempre decía algo de eso, que tenía un significado extraño o algo así, pero jamás le preste mucha atención.-

-bella, tu sabes lo que significan las marcas?- pregunto la joven duendecillo.

-no del todo, por ejemplo la que tiene edward es el ojo de horus un antiguo dios egipcio, se dice que fue hijo de Osiris e Isis quienes eran hermanos, es el único descendiente directo del dios Ra, es personificado como un halcón o un hombre con cabeza de halcón con la corona doble, su nombre horus significa "el elevado" los egipcios lo consideran un dios pues en realidad es el dios original hijo natural de Toth, la leyenda dice que geb y nut tuvieron 5 hijos Osiris, seth, horus el viejo, neftis e Isis. - para ese momento todos se encontraban rodeando a bella y escuchaban atentos lo que la joven de ojos chocolate decía.-

las constantes peleas entre seth y Osiris logran tras un engaño que seth mate a Osiris, lo descuartiza y riega sus restos por todo Egipto para evitar que encuentren su cuerpo, su esposa Isis cuando se entera de lo sucedido busca día y noche las partes del cuerpo de su esposo, cuando lo hace encuentra todas a acepción del falo, por medio de un conjuro logra resucitar a Osiris condenando a este a reinar en las tierras de los muertos y ella es proclamada la diosa de la vida, por medio de magia también Isis logra concebir un hijo horus, este lucha contra su tío seth y termina matándolo y gobernando en todo Egipto en el nombre de Ra…-

-lo que jasper tiene es una marca también, es la serpiente de Tutankamón, representa su fuerza y agilidad así como también el símbolo real que lo califica como gobernante de las de todo lo que existe, como ustedes han de saber Tutankamón no fue muy conocido en los tiempos antiguos ya que solo gobernó por 9 años, pero las leyendas encontradas en las paredes interiores de una de las pirámides dicen que el faraón era Amón la deidad del aire quien después de morir descendió a la tierra en el cuerpo de otra persona para terminar lo que empezó, pero nadie sabe que fue eso.-

-y esto?.- Emmett le mostró el sello que tenia en su hombro.- que significa esto?-

-es el anj, cruz egipcia o llave de la vida. Fue muy usada en aquellos tiempos para representar a los diose y su condición de eternos, pero el único que tenia el _anj_ tatuado en su cuerpo fue seth quien lo izo para diferenciarse de su hermano Osiris pues estos dos eran gemelos, cuando seth se hizo malo el símbolo cambio a ser la cruz de la maldad, pues seth con su fuerza bruta y su alma negra contamino de su mala vibra todo Egipto.-

-me estas diciendo que mi hermano es malo?- interrogo alice quien no podía creer que estuvieran diciendo que su hermano es una mala persona.

-tu hermano no seth si.- corrigió rosalie.

-y lo que ustedes tienen en el cuello?- quiso saber emmett.

-mi padre siempre dijo que eran marcas especiales, que nos distinguían de ser unas simples mortales más y que estas nos hacían mejores personas, mas talentosas.- dijo rosalie con mirada soñadora.

-que marca?- inquirió edward quien asta el momento se encontraba más apartado de todos ya que seguía manejando la lancha. Rosalie y bella se apartaron el cabello y les enseñaron a todos el lunar de media luna que e veía en su nuca.

-yo tengo una igual.- alice se puso de pie y les enseño su marca.

-veo que ya no es tan especial si no somos las únicas en tenerlo- dijo rosalie con una sonrisa triste.

-no se que significa pero puedes estar segura que no es nada malo.- trato de tranquilizar bella a la pelinegra que tenia una cara de preocupación muy evidente.

-solo díganme que estos…lunares, no significan que moriré pronto y todo estará bien- pidió emmett y jasper y edward asintieron en señal de acuerdo.

-no creo que signifique que morirán, pero si se que no es algo normal.- se excuso bella encogiéndose de hombros


	7. El accidente

**Capitulo 7:**

**El accidente**

Edward estaba serio, concentrado en no perder de vista el camino que sin duda se estaba tornando peligroso, el cielo cubierto por nubarrones grises anunciaba una tormenta, tenían que llegar a tierra antes de la tormenta o de lo contrario terminarían ahogados por las fuertes corrientes.

-al menos estamos cerca?- pregunto bella

-ves aquella saliente.- edward señalo a un pequeño cruce por el cual el río se dividía en 2.

-si-

-pues tenemos que tomar el camino de la derecha y seguir unos 25 metros ya que luego el río se vuelve a unir como a los 100 metros-

El cruce estaba a unos 200 metros de su posición así que en más o menos 15 minutos llegarían al lugar en el que tendrían que desembarcar, un movimiento extraño en las aguas los alerto de inmediato pues desde lo que paso con las boas se han mantenido despiertos asiendo guardias así nada los tomaría desprevenidos, los hombres tomaron sus armas y apuntaron a diferentes lugares en el agua.

De pronto un pez rosa salto del agua, a este les siguieron unos 5 más dejando impresionados a todos con sus saltos.

-son..-trato de hablar alice.

-delfines rosados del amazonas.- finalizo edward viendo el espectáculo con una sonrisa.

Todos se acercaron a los bordes de la lancha para observar el show que los animalitos estaban dando. Rosalie se acuclillo y extendió su mano hacia uno de los delfines, este por una extraña razón hasta para ella, se acerco a su mano y se dejo acariciar sin dejar de nadar para seguir la lancha que aun estaba en movimiento.

-veo que te gustan muchos los animales.- dijo una fuerte voz varonil a sus espaldas.

-si, siempre me gustaron y me llevo muy bien con ellos al contrario de jasper que todo lo que tenga vida aparte de las mujeres lo odia.- "que hermosa se ve cuando sonrie" los pensamientos de emmett lo asombraron, ¿desde cuando le parecía hermosa una mujer rubia cuando sonríe? Bueno, había que admitir que esta no es cualquier rubia sino una inteligente, cariñosa y amable, "supongo que no es algo malo" pensó.

-puedo ver que es así.-

-y tu? Te llevas bien con los animales?- pregunto la hermosa rubia.

-eemm, no.- dijo negando con la cabeza repetidas veces causando la risa de rose, los pensamientos de emmett frenaron en seco al escuchar la risa de rose, en un momento que ni ensayado quedaría tan bien, ambos se vieron a los ojos y sonrieron.

-eres hermoso/a- susurraron al mismo tiempo y rieron de nuevo.

Al llegar al punto en el que tenían que bajar todos tomaron sus cosas y salieron del barco, edward les dijo que dejaran algunas cajas con provisiones en la lancha que se quedaría amarrada bien fuerte a un poste que jasper se encargo de poner, se dividieron las maletas en las que llevaban la comida, sus pertenencias entre otras cosas, en una caja de madera que cargarían dos de los brasileños Traian una parrilla para colocarla en el fuego y algunas ollas para "cocinar" los alimentos.

Edward se aseguro que todo estuviera en orden y tomo un machete y encamino la marcha cortando ramas y la maleza que encontraran en su camino y les impidiera el paso, de unas de las ramas que edward corto bella encontró un arma-bastón perfecto para defenderse de alguna serpiente y para apoyarse si tenían alguna dificultad por el cansancio.

* * *

Las horas parecían ser eternas, el sol demasiado fuerte y la humedad tenia a nuestros excursionistas sudando la gota gorda, literalmente empapados por el sudor con apenas 6 horas de camino y el abrumador silencio de la selva los tenia desesperados.

Bella tenia la vista nublada, no podía apreciar bien el camino y varias veces emmett tubo que jalarla hacia el camino que seguía edward pues se desviaba porque no podía mantener los ojos abiertos no solo por el cansancio también por el sudor que escurría por su frente y el cabello que se le pegaba a la cara a pesar de traerlo sujetado en un moño alto.

Al caer la noche los chicos ya en un pequeño claro que habían limpiado no solo de la maleza sino también de serpientes o cualquier otro animal que los pueda atacar.

Bella se ofreció a traer leña para el fuego mientras los otros montaban las tiendas de acampar, edward quien desde temprano sentía un extraño presentimiento de que algo pasaría prefirió acompañar a la castaña por si requería ayuda.

Sus brazos estaban cargados de palos de leña que habían conseguido en un lugar no muy lejos del campamento.

Había un enorme barranco muy profundo en el que al fondo se podía divisar un río con corrientes muy pronunciadas, edward le había advertido a bella mantenerse lo mas alejada posible del lugar, su corazón no dejaba de martillear y mandarle señales de que algo no iba bien así que mejor alejarse del lugar "mejor prevenir que lamentar" pensó el cobrizo antes de que un ronroneo proveniente de sus espaldas lo hiciera voltear para ver a una bella congelada con la leña en sus brazos y la vista clavada en dos pequeños luceros brillantes que era lo único que se distinguía gracias al reflejo de la luna.

Un enorme puma los acechaba desde las sombras, había sentido su apetitoso olor desde que llegaron al claro y ahora que encontraba a dos de ellos completamente solos y desarmados no pensaba perder su oportunidad de atacarlos y degustar su sabrosa carne.

-mierda, bella no te muevas, no traje la pistola y si nos movemos un centímetro mas esa cosa nos come.- dijo en un hilo de voz el chico.

El movimiento de las ramas de los árboles y unas fuertes pisadas les dieron la señal que necesitaban para saber que el puma no era la única creatura rondando a su alrededor.

Otro enorme puma negro se acerco e ellos de frente a edward y empezó a dar vueltas alrededor de los 2 con pasos típicos de un felino de su especie, otros 3 pumas que no tienen idea de donde salieron se unieron al primero y los acecharon como tiburones dando vueltas en su entorno.

De pronto uno de ellos se lanzo contra bella y edward no pudo hacer otra cosa más que lanzarse sobre ella para apartarla del camino, enviándolos a los 2 de cabeza al barranco. El grito de terror de bella y el estrepitoso ruido de la tierra al desbarrancarse alerto a los otros de que algo no andaba bien.

Tomaron las armas mas cercanas y corrieron asta donde estaban los chicos encontradote de frente con los 4 pumas que se lanzaron a por ellos todos se dispersaron al momento y los brasileños que eran los que Traian las armas dispararon a quemarropa a los 4 pumas matándolos en el acto.

Al ver el enorme hueco a la horilla del precipicio todos se acercaron cautelosos y asomaron sus cabezas hacia abajo para ver a un edward colgando de una mano a una raíz que sobresalía y con la otra mano sostenía a bella quien se estaba resbalando.

-no se muevan los ayudaremos- grito emmett muy asustado al ver como los dos jóvenes a los que ya consideraba sus hermanos estaban apunto de caer al río y que no sabia si serian capases de salvarse.

-¡maldita sea emmett no ves que me estoy desgarrando el músculo pendejo? Hagan algo ahora mismo…mierda bella sujétate bien!.- grito edward muy desesperado y asustado por la seguridad de la muchacha que se encontraba colgando de su brazo.

-no puedo mas, aaaahhh- de pronto bella se soltó de la mano de edward arrastrando a este con ella asta el fondo del caudaloso río.

Cayeron al río y al tratar de salir a la superficie bella golpeo su cabeza contra una enorme roca perdiendo la conciencia inmediatamente y dejando que su cuerpo inerte fuera arrastrado por la corriente. Rose y alice gritaron desesperadas y tuvieron que ser sujetadas por emmett y jasper para que no cayeran al agua.

-¡ EDWARD MIERDA SALBA A MI HERMANA!- gritaba rosalie a edward quien si logro salir del agua.

-¡BELLA, POR FAVOR EDWARD AS ALGO!- alice gritaba y lloraba a la vez mientras se removía en los brazos de jasper. Como si de un recuerdo se tratara una extraña imagen se visualizo ante los ojos de edward.

**_Flashback:_**

_Las 3 hermosas princesas observaban maravilladas el hermoso collar que colgaba del cuello de la mas pequeña, una media luna echa de oro adornada con rubíes y pequeños zafiros azules en su contorno._

_-mchumba wako ni msifu-dijo la castaña mientras metía sus pies en el agua cristalina del hermoso río escondido entre los árboles que había en su reino._**_(tu prometido es un adulador)_**

_-Nadhani ni nzuri, badala ya kuwa kila mtu anajua kwamba yeye vinapenda kuwasilisha Suita- hablo la rubia con una gran sonrisa._**_(yo creo que es hermoso, además todo el pueblo sabe que a Suita le gustan los presentes.)_**

_-Wewe ni mjinga, anataka nini ni kuanguka katika mitandao yao, mtu docile anataka mke...lakini ninyi, wapenzi wangu ni zaidi kuliko mpole kitten-las otras 2 jóvenes rieron ante la ocurrencia de su hermana sin percatarse de que estaban siendo observadas.(_**_Ustedes están locas, lo que el quiere es que caigas en sus redes, el hombre quiere una esposa dócil...pero tu, querida mía eres más mansa que un gatito)_**

_-Nadhani kwamba zawadi yako mapenzi charm bwana wangu- le susurro el joven faraón a su amigo el rey._**_(creo que su regalo le encanto mi señor)_**

_-Horus rafiki yangu, ufalme wote anajua kwamba binti ni rahisi kukubali estefanía. –_**_(horus amigo mio, todo el reyno sabe que las hijas de estefanía son faciles de consentir)_**

_-Je bora wapiganaji na pia usisahau bwana wangu.– el rey le dio un fuerte golpe en el hombre a su amigo por burlarse de el y luego se lanzó hacia el para darle unos buenos golpes pero fueron interrumpidos por una fuerte ventisca y luego el sonido de la tierra al desbarrancarse._**_(y también son excelentes luchadoras, que no se te olvide mi señor)_**

_-¡TARA, kusaidia mtu kutusaidia! –__gritaron las princesas al ver como su hermana caía al agua y golpeaba su cabeza contra una roca. El faraón preocupado por la vida de la princesa se acerco a la orilla del barranco del lado en el que el y su amigo estaban y se tiro al agua para salvarla._**_(Tara, auxilio alguien ayúdenos)_**

**_End flashbacks…_**

De vuelta a la realidad edward pudo ver al fin a bella que estaba siendo arrastrada hacia una cascada muy pronunciada que había al final del río.

Nado lo más rápido que las fuertes corrientes le permitieron, allegar asta el cuerpo de la joven castaña, la tomo por los brazos y nado hasta la orilla para tratar de despertar a bella.

* * *

En el campamento todos dormían, eran más o menos las 3 de la madrugada, bella había despertado minutos después de que edward la sacara del agua y le practicara la respiración de boca a boca.

Desde las copas de los árboles, algunos de los indios de la tribu Guaycurú observaban el campamento que los muchachos habían montado, el jefe de la tribu le ordeno a los demás bajar y ver que había adentro e las carpas y tomar prisioneros.

Los tipos sacaron a todos y los amarraron con cuerdas de cuero para que nos e escaparan y los llevaron con ellos.

_"indios, genial"_ pensó edward, al parecer los problemas aun no habían acabado, apenas empezaban.

* * *

**_hooooliiiisss! que les pareció el capitulo?_**

**_*ARA*_**


	8. Nós

**HOLIS! ya regrese.**

***Sin comentarios, solo me disculpo por el retraso, y aquí les dejo el nuevo capitulo, un poco corto talvez pero espero les guste***

* * *

**Capitulo 8:**

**Nós**

Los indios los llevaron a un recorrido- no precisamente turístico- por toda la selva, hasta llegar a unas chozas echas de madera y hojas secas.

El lugar estaba lleno de gente, mujeres que solo llevaban en sima unos delicados vestidos de piel de animales que apenas las lograban tapar sus partes intimas, los hombres vestían una especie de taparrabos también de cuero, y los niños pequeños estaban desnudos.

-Kaure quer falar com eles- dijo el que arrastraba a edward del brazo. -_**(kaure quiere hablar con ellos)**_

-que fue lo que dijo?-pregunto rosalie mientras trataba de zafarse de los fuertes brazos que la tenia sujeta de las muñecas.

-es portugués, los nativos de esta zona no hablan sus lenguas, si no que usan el portugués.- respondió edward.

-y tu sabes hablarlo?- pregunto de nuevo la chica rubia.

-rosalie vivo en brasil, se supone que se hablarlo.- inquirió edward mientras los estaban con la espalda pegada a un tronco no muy grueso que había en el centro de la aldea e hicieron lo mismo con los demás.

-y que estas esperando para preguntarles porque nos trajeron a qui?- obviamente la rubia no estaba de humor y sus hermanos saben que cuando se pone así es mejor no contradecirla, eso lo había aprendido también edward en los días que llevaban juntos en esta misión.

- quero saber por que eles trouxeram para a aldeia -dijo el oji-verde con voz lo suficientemente alto para que los indios le escucharan._**(queremos saber porque nos trageron a su aldea)**_

- Branco-fazendo em nossa terra que incomoda o nosso Deus?-pregunto el mismo hombre que hablo primero._**(que hacian ustedes blancos, en nuestras tierrs molestando a nuestro dios?)**_

-quieren saber por que estamos aquí, cree que molestamos a su dios- les dijo a los demás.

-dile que nosotros estudiamos a los animales en peligro de extinción y estábamos investigando.- dijo bella

- Nossa intenção não é perturbar o seu deus, são pessoas que estudam os animais em extinção, realizamos nosso trabalho somente-_**(nuestra intención no es molestar a su dios, somos personas que estudian a los animales en peligro de extinción, solo realizábamos nuestro trabajo)**_

- filhos de satanás, você acordou o deus da água e que vai custar-lhes caro-_**(ustedes hijos de satan, despertaron al dios de las aguas y eso les costara caro).**_

-dise que despertamos al dios de las aguas.-

-las serpientes, eso debe ser, pero como supieron de eso?- dijo alice.

-ello nos han estado espiando, alguien de las otras tribus debió ver cuando entramos al río y les dijeron que nos vigilaran.-

-nosotros no quisimos despertar a nadie, buscamos…una nueva especie…de monos- dijo bella tratando reencontrar la manera de salir de ahí.

- Nós não queremos acordar ninguém, nós buscamos uma nova espécie de macaco- edward repitio lo que bella dijo.

-Não importa se foi de propósito, Kaure sabe o que fazer com você-

-no importa si no fue con intención, kaure sabrá que hacer con ustedes.- edward tradujo todo, luego los indios se marcharon dejándolos solo ahí atados y rodeados por niños que los miraban con curiosidad.

-tenemos que salir de aquí, cullen mierda as algo- dijo rose.

-que quieres que haga mujer? Ellos no nos liberaran hasta estar seguros de que no les aremos daño.- edward también estaba desesperado, las cuerdas que los tenían amarrados los dejaban sin respiración.

-Quer falar com o curandeiro da aldeia, o concideran a pessoa mais inteligente na sua pequena cidade, só que ela pode nos dar liberdade- dijo Leandro _**(quieren que hablemos con la curandera de la aldea, la consideran la persona mas inteligente en su pequeño pueblo, solo ella nos podrá dar la libertad)**_

-E como vamos conseguir que isso aconteça? –pregunto edward, ciertamente Leandro sabia de lo que hablaba pues el es descendiente de algunos indios. _**(y como hacemos pare que eso pase?)**_

-Duvido que ela quer ouvir um pouco do que você diz- hablo esta vez thiago. _**(Dudo mucho que ella quiera escuchar algo de lo que le digamos)**_

-Pelo menos vamos tentar-respondió el griego. _**(por lo menos lo vamos a intentar)**_

Después de eso nadie hablo, aunque los estadounidenses no entendieron nada de lo que hablaron no se molestaron por preguntar solo se quedaron ahí en silencio esperando su muerte.

* * *

El lugar estaba en llamas, las personas corrían de un lado a otro tratando de huir de los hombres que incendiaban todo el lugar.

- ahí que salir de aquí ya, traten de soltarse antes de que nos maten a nosotros también.- grito emmett desesperado tratando de soltar las cuerdas que lo tenían amarado de las manos al igual que el resto.

Cuando por fin pudieron liberar sus manos se quitaron la cuerda que tenían atada al cuello y con las que los iban ahorcar y bajaron corriendo la improvisada tarima.

Salieron corriendo olvidándose por un momento de los 2 hombres que yacían muertos con la soga atada al cuello y sus cuerpos colgando en el aire, kaure no acepto sus pobres excusas y los condeno a todos a morir en la horca. Ya habían matado a Thiago y a Rafael, solo quedaban ellos y Leandro.

Corrían como desquiciados por la selva, rogando al cielo que los que habían atacado a los indios que pensaban matarlos, no los estuvieran siguiendo para matarlos.

Con las respiraciones aceleradas y el sudor escurriendo por sus cuerpos, no dejaban de correr, necesitaban llegar al lugar en el que estaban sus cosas para poder irse de ahí antes de que les sucediera algo o peor, mataran a otro de ellos.

No paraban ni para tomar un respiro, tenían las gargantas secas y sus ropas sucias por el polvo y algunas hojas, el camino era en picada y estaba lleno de bachees que tenían que saltar pero el cansancio les ganaba y caían el los huecos lastimándose y ensuciándose.

Cuando por fin lograron llegar al campamento, 5 horas después de haber escapado, respiraron todo el aire que pudieron y tomaron un poco de agua.

A toda velocidad empacaron sus cosas, lo mas necesario como, mochilas con comida que no necesitara ser cocinada, sus herramientas, la ropa y unas carpas para improvisar una tienda lo bastante grande para que alcanzaran los 7, edward tomo el mapa y le echo un rápido vistazo antes de emprender de nuevo su caminata.

-no podemos ir por el mismo lugar, lo que sea que noreste siguiendo nos alcanzara si nos vamos por ahí, así que debemos desviarnos un poco.-

-cuanto tardaremos por el nuevo camino?- quiso saber bella.

-un día o dos pero si nos apresuramos duraremos menos.- todos asintieron de acuerdo y empezaron a caminar.

* * *

El camino se les hacia mas largo mientras mas avanzaban, el haber corrido por tanto tiempo los dejo muy cansados aparte de que no han comido nada, llevaban mas de 28 horas caminando y aunque la noche era fría y las ganas de dormir los tenían a punto de caer al suelo, no se detuvieron ni lo harían asta estar seguros de que nadie los seguía.

Cuando salieron del claro en el que habían montado el campamento pudieron escuchar a lo lejos el ruido de una multitud al correr, asustados echaron a correr nuevamente, por suerte lo que los seguía al parecer aun no sabia por donde se había ido, sino ya estuvieran muertos. Ya no querían seguir caminando, necesitaban descansar, comer algo y dormir por todo un día si fuese posible.

El camino seguía y seguía, edward pensaba que talvez no fue buen idea desviarse pero si no lo hacían los matarían, pensaba que lo mejor seria detenerse ahí y descansar pero sus pensamientos rápidamente fueron desechados al la curva que formaba el barranco y los 2 enormes árboles de hojas color cereza que se alzaban ante sus ojos.

-estamos cerca- dijo sin verlos

-por que lo dices?- pregunto jasper.

-porque aquí fue donde nos quedamos esperando a que los arqueólogos hicieran su búsqueda.- respondió mientras se apoyaba en el grueso tronco del árbol color rubí.

-quieres decir que ya llegamos.- la emoción contenida se notaba en la voz de bella.

-aun no, debemos caminar un poco mas, no ce cuanto ni hacia donde, eso lo tienen que averiguar ustedes.- los tres swan asintieron y todos dejaron caer sus bolsos en el suelo.

Después de haber armado la enorme tienda y colocar las gruesas mantas sobre el suelo encendieron la fogata y se pusieron a comer.

-veamos, este es el punto inicial- dijo bella mientras tenia en sus manos una pequeña libreta y un lápiz y daba vueltas alrededor del fuego- y no sabemos hacia donde debemos ir, cullen al menos recuerdas hacia donde se fueron los otros arqueólogos?-

-mentiría si te digo que si se, bella era de noche, ellos estaban impacientes, desesperados, no dudo que estuvieran buscando lo mismo que ustedes, además que es lo que ustedes buscan? Aparte del templo es obvio-

-eso no es…-

-asunto mío lo se, pero yo no pienso ayudarlos a llegar hasta ahí si no me dicen lo que buscan, no es que sea una persona supersticiosa ni nada de eso, pero en este lugar pasan cosas muy extrañas, así que supongo que ustedes saben de lo que trata todo esto- su expresión denotaba lo furioso que lo ponía esta situación, no le gustaba estar en desventaja.

-bien… alguna vez tuvo que escuchar sobre twilight, me equivoco?- inquirió bella con expresión escéptica.

-charlie solía hablar mucho de eso-

-pues, se supone que para llegar ahí, y salir vivos ahí que encontrar tres armas, la de los guardianes egipcios, supongamos que estos eran los esposos de las hijas de estefania, en ese entonces ellos portaban armas para asegurar la protección del reino y las 4 mujeres-Estefania, tara, dinae y suita- estas armas son únicas en su especie y están echas de oro puro, con incrustaciones de lo que ellos llamaban piedras sagradas _**(1)**_, según papá luego de la muerte de Estefania, para mantener a twilight en secreto, los tataranietos de las princesas, separaron las tres armas en 2 partes, cada una fue enviada a diferentes partes del mundo, y según lo que investigue la primera parte de una de ellas esta en el templo, además de que si lo que me cuentas de vulturi es cierto, si no encontramos las armas antes que ellos, estamos perdidos.-

* * *

_Brasil-Manaus-São Jorge._

-como que no sabes a donde fueron?- gritaba cayo encolerizado.

-no señor, los perdí en Manaus, se reunieron con Cullen el griego y luego no se hacia donde fueron.- trato de explicarse Félix

-pues no ce como le aras pero quiero a esos idiotas aquí, en menos de 2 semanas, entendido?- Félix asintió y camino hasta la puerta para salir de la habitación.

-por que no te relajas? Estas muy tenso, sabes que si quieres que algo salga como tu quieres debes hacerlo tu mismo.- dijo tanya con vos suave mientras acariciaba sus brazos.

-como quieres que me tranquilice, el día se acerca y tu mas que nadie debería estar feliz por que aro pronto regresara con nosotros.-

-y lo estoy, pero para eso aun faltan algunos meses, sino logramos encontrar nada aquí en brasil puede que lo hagamos en otro lugar, sabes que con solo una de ellas podemos, traer a aro de vuelta.-

-si, pero sabes que la mas importante es la horus, sin ella no aremos gran cosa.-

* * *

Aun no había amanecido pero los chicos se sentían listos para continuar, el descanso les había sentado bien y la comida les ayudo a recuperar fuerzas.

Edward no podia dejar de recordar las palabras de kaure.

_**"…Eu sei que você é um demônio, que matou a meninas, ninguém vai perdoar o que você fez…"** (Yo se que usted es un demonio, usted mato a esas niñas, nadie te perdonara lo que hiciste.)_

Luego de eso la mujer se desmayo.

Edward nunca dejo de culparse de la muerte de su hermana menor, era apenas una niña de 12 años, quien murió gracias a que cayo vulturi le disparo, cuando trataba de matarlo a el-edward- ella se interpuso entre la bala y el cuerpo de su hermano, su héroe, si edward jamás hubiera contradicho lo que cayo lepidio hacer aquella ves cuando el tenia tan solo tenia 20 años, el no tendría que haberse aparecido en su casa y tampoco hubiera tenido que ver como cayo mata a su otra hermana de 15 años de una puñalada en el pecho.

Pero eso es pasado y sabe que si hubiera aceptado robar aquel hermoso diamante para el, no solo sus hermanas estuvieran muertas sino que sus padres también y el estaría en la cárcel.

Cuando el sol salio por el este, un extraño resplandor parecido a un arco iris segó a bella cuando esta se sentó sobre la manta en la que durmió.

Con el brazo trato de cubrirse de la luz, y pudo vislumbrar que el resplandor venia de el sol que chocaba col lo que parecía ser un espejo a unos kilómetros de distancia de su posición, Sin penarlo 2 veces, despertó a todos para enseñarles el resplandor.

Cuando todos vieron a lo que bella se refería, empacaron en seguida y emprendieron a la marcha hacia el lugar, después de todo parece que ya habían encontrado lo que buscaban.

El lugar no estaba muy lejos de su posición, caminaron por 2 horas más o menos hasta que su marcha se vio impedida por una enorme pared de hojas.

Bella quien iba a delante de ellos, volteo hacia atrás y todos se miraron entre si, luego asintieron y bella aparto con sus manos loas lianas que les impedían el paso.

Al hacerlo, ante ellos apareció un túnel que era la raíz de un inmenso árbol cubierto por demás raíces y algunas ramas y hojas, encendieron las linternas que llevaban en sus manos y empezaron a caminar, adentrándose cada vez mas en el oscuro y frío túnel.

Luego de caminar por unos minutos bella se detuvo de nuevo ya que había otra pared pero esta parecía ser de piedra y con su fuerza dudaba mucho poder moverla.

-creo que necesito ayuda.- les dijo a los hombres, emmett, Leandro y jasper se acercaron a donde estaba la castaña quien se aparto para darle paso a los hombres, estos hicieron presión tratando de empujar la enorme redonda que funcionaba como puerta, cuando lo lograron una fuerte luz blanca ilumino el túnel, bella y edward quienes eran los que estaban más cerca de la entrada salieron al exterior, quedando asombrados ante lo que habían visto, los demás los siguieron rápidamente.

-dios mío- exclamo rosalie tapándose la boca con las manos

-Nós…-dijo edward.

Si, habían llegado a su destino…

* * *

_**(1)**:__pequeños diamantes de color rojo._

**Que les pareció el capitulo? les gusto?... pronto subiré el próximo capitulo pero necesito su ayuda, no estamos muy lejos de los 20 reviews así que cuando lleguemos a ellos actualizare nuevamente.**

**Nuestra pagina en facebook esta en proceso, ahí les dejaremos los adelantos de las historias y las nuevas historias, en nuestro perfil dejaremos el link de nuestra pagina para que nos busquen.**

**¡Nos vemos en el próximo capitulo, se cuidan, besitooos *-*!**

**_*ARA* _**


	9. Ciudad de Las Amazonas

**HOOOOLLLAAAA!**

**Nuevo capitulooooo!...espero que les guste!**

* * *

**Capitulo 9:**

**Ciudad de las amazonas**.

Los 7 chicos no podían creer en lo que se alzaba frente a sus ojos, era simplemente mágico, algo fuera de lo normal.

Estaban de pie a la orilla de un barranco, con la luz del sol de frente cegándolos.

Cuando pudieron recuperarse de la perdida momentánea de su visión, pudieron apreciar claramente lo que tenían en las narices, a las orillas del precipicio había un improvisado puente de madera con barias de estas faltantes, y estaba amarrado de sus cuatro puntas a unos postes de madera que se veían gastados por el tiempo, las cuerdas que sujetaban los maderos ya estaban viejas y gastadas por lo que pasar por ahí seria un acto suicida.

Del otro lado, se alzaba majestuoso un enorme muro hecho de madera, escondido entre los enormes árboles dejando a la vista solo el portón de entrada bastante ancho y un poco más alto que los maderos que conformaban el muro.

A cada lado de la puerta había una enorme estatua de una mujer con un vestido de un solo hombro y descalzas, con una lanza en la mano además de una especie de corona que estaba conformada por una delgada cinta y en medio tenía un rombo, la corona no estaba sobre sus cabezas sino sobre la frente y el rombo quedaba exactamente, entre los ojos, pero lo mas impresionante de todo es que estas estaba anchas de oro puro y el rombo de su corona era un diamante real de mas o menos 30cm de largo por 20 de ancho.

-esto es increíble- dijo bella cuando logro salir del asombro.

-increíble es quedarse corto, después de todo si existe.- apoyo emmett.

-yo que ustedes no estaría tan seguro, puede que simplemente sea la entrada al pueblo o algo improvisado para distrae, a los ladrones de tumbas o los cazadores.- Edward no estaba del todo convencido de que el famoso templo fuera real, ciertamente a lo largo de su trabajo como guía había visto cosas muy extrañas pero nada como esto, ¿porque, quien en su sano juicio hace estatuas de oro de mas de 20 metros de altura?

-no creo que sea una distracción, según los estudios que han hecho del pueblo amazonas, estaba conformado por mujeres, chicas fuertes y de carácter ejemplar, que se destacaban por sus grandes riquezas y habilidades con las armas de caza, además de repeler a todo hombre que tratara de acercarse a su tribu, no tiene sentido que trataran de hacer una distracción si ellas podían defenderse por si mismas, es de lógica, esta es la entrada a su ciudad, y las estatuas representan a las diosas _"del agua y la tierra"_, quienes según entiendo, protegían lo mas sagrado para ellas, ósea su pueblo, por eso hicieron toda esa clase de excentricidades para esconderlo del ojo humano.- la explicación de bella era si bien no la exacta, bastante acertada y cerca de la verdad y todos sabían eso.

-bien en todo caso, lo que ahí que hacer es cruzar del otro lado, abrir esas puertas y averiguar de que va todo esto- comento Jasper.

-gracias por iluminarnos con tu sabiduría Jasper.- exclamo Edward forzando una sonrisa.

-tiene acaso una mejor idea señor Cullen?- pregunto Jasper.

-algunas, pero ninguna de esas implica hacerse el héroe jugando de estupido y cruzar esa mierda.- casi grito, señalando el maltrecho puente.

-vete a la mierda.-respondió Jasper, ganándose la visión del dedo del centro de Edward

-podrían callarse par de inmaduros? En lugar de estar a qui parados, haciendo el papel debería haber empezado a cruzar el puto puente, o es que quieren que los haga cruzar yo con una patada en el culo?- les reprendió rosalie, poniéndose frente a ellos con las manos en la cintura y mirándolos desafiantes.

-bien.- aceptaron ambos a regañadientes.

-mmm… ya que evidentemente no podemos pasar todos a la vez que tal si lo hacemos en orden, Alice tu primero.- opino bella, Alice asintió y se ajusto la pesada mochila al hombro y camino hacia la orilla del puente, este no tenia agarraderos a los lados así que si se perdías el equilibrio, caerías directamente al agua.

La pequeña mujer se posesiono delante del puente y dio el primer paso, este al ser pisado crujió levemente, dio un segunda paso y los maderos temblaron, respiro hondo y sin mirar a bajo empezó a caminar con paso firme pero lento, sorteando en el camino de vez en cuando algunos huecos en las maderas.

El puente media unos 50 metros de larga si que luego de unos minutos logro llegar al otro lado, sana y salva.

Salio del puente y cuando sus pies estuvieron en tierra se di la vuelta e izo señas con sus manos a los chicos para que avanzaran. Todos asintieron y los siguientes en pasar fueron rosalie, Leandro, luego Jasper, emmett, bella, y por ultimo Edward.

-perfecto creo que resulto, ahora solo tenemos que abrir la puerta.-todos estuvieron de acuerdo ante las palabras de bella y se dirigieron a la enorme puerta.

Los 7 parecían pequeñas hormigas parados frente a las enormes estatuas y la puerta.

-y como se supone que la abriremos?-pregunto emmett refiriéndose a la puerta

-emmett para eso están ustedes, solo empújenla y…listo- rosalie sonrío sarcástica, los 4 hombres se encogieron de hombros y caminaron hasta la puerta, edward y Jasper se colocaron en medio y emmett y Leandro a los lados, empezaron a empujar con todas sus fuerzas cuando de repente un fuerte crujido los izo separarse bruscamente de la puerta.

Una nube de humo y un fuerte estruendo fue el resultado de su esfuerzo en abrir las puertas.

Cuando el polvo se disipo, bella, rosalie y alice, caminaron de nuevo hacia las puertas que sorprendentemente, estaban abiertas.

Con mucho cuidado, avanzaron hacia adentro mientras los hombres las seguían unos metros por detrás de ellas.

Detrás de los muros y las puertas todo era increíble, era una especia de ciudad lo bastante grande como para competir con la exuberante ciudad de Seattle, los cientos de casas que habían ahí eran al parecer de barro y paja, y tenían la apariencia de un igloo pero de tierra, tenían pequeñas puertas rectangulares que eran tapadas por gruesos retazos de piel de animal.

Eran divididas por pequeñas muros de piedras ovaladas y planas de color gris todas unas sobre las otras a una altura de mas o menos un metro, rodeaban las cas haciendo un murito en forma circular.

Pero todo se encontraba deteriorado por los años y la humedad, muchos árboles parecían que los partieron a la mitad además de que otros tenían señas de haber sido quemados, había todo tipo de herramientas y lo que parecían ser utensilios de cocina regados por todo el lugar, además de que algunas casas estaban en ruinas como si hubieran sido demolidas, otras parecían haber sido quemadas y las que se mantenían intactas estaban mas que todo a las orillas de un riachuelo _(del lado izquierdo)_ o a las orillas de un barranco (_del lado derecho)_ o flanqueados por árboles.

-parece como si un terremoto hubiera pasado por aquí- dijo emmett observando todo a su alrededor desde su posición en la punta de los 20 escalones de la escalera en forma de pirámide.

-un terremoto no, pero puede que algo parecido, creo que ahí es a donde debemos ir.- dijo bella señalando una punta sobresaliente de alguna edificación, a unos 500 metros de distancia de donde estaban parados.

-mmm creo que si, parece que esta en el centro de la ciudad…vamos- Edward fue el primero en bajar por los escalones, los demás lo siguieron un poco mas a tras, bella apresuro el paso para alcanzarlo.

Lo jalo del codo, para llamar su atención, pero cuando edward se dio la vuelta choco contra el frágil cuerpo de isabella haciendo que esta perdiera el equilibrio, pero antes de que lograra caer de espaldas edward alcanzo a sujetarla de la cintura, quedando sus caras a escaso centímetros.

Sus miradas se unieron en un momento que se les izo eterno, sin percatarse de nada que los rodeaba sus caras se fueron acercando…

-mmm…lamento interrumpir su romántico momento pero el sol esta por ocultarse así que si queremos llegar antes de que anochezca, debemos seguir caminado, y dudo mucho que en esa posición les sea fácil caminar.-como siempre emmett aparece en el momento mas inesperado.

-mmm...…si cl-claro, si-siga-gamos- tartamudeo bella con las mejillas ardiendo, se separo del calido _"abrazo"_ de edward extrañando inmediatamente sentir el calor y la corriente eléctrica que desprendían sus brazos al sujetarla, y edward no estaba mejor.

El suave olor a fresas del cabello medio trenzado de bella, lo hacia alucinar, era la segunda vez que la tenia tan cerca y sentir su frágil humanidad amoldarse perfectamente al su musculoso cuerpo lo tenia hechizado.

Después del _"incomodo momento"_ emprendieron nuevamente su marcha.

El sol ya casi se ocultaba por completo, debían llegar antes de que anocheciera, si no podrían perderse y era lo que menos necesitaban en estos momentos.

* * *

Después caminar por unos cuantos minutos, estuvieron frente a frente con una enorme edificación, que al parecer era el templo, por las distintas marcas que habían en el lugar, dibujos de indios con lanzas o símbolos que bien podrían ser letras de algún idioma antiguo.

Pero a pesar de lo fuerte que se veía la construcción, estaba un poco deteriorada, pues por todo el suelo había pedazos de roca, y otras cosas parecidas a extremidades humanas pero echas de piedra, sin duda algo raro ocurrió ahí, pero por el momento no tenían tiempo de averiguar que había sido.

-perfecto, ya estamos aquí, ahora, como abriremos la puerta?- inquirió, emmett con los brazos cruzados sobre su pecho, y apoyado en una de las paredes triangulares del templo.

-no lose emmett, supongo que podríamos empujarla- decía bella mientras palpaba cosas en la paredes del lado derecho de lo que suponían debería ser la puerta, ya que había un espacio de mas menos, dos metros de lato y uno de ancho que estaba vacío, y mas o menos un metro había adentro un enorme rectángulo de madera, bella siguió, tocando las orillas de la pared hasta que algo llamo su atención…- o podríamos hacer esto…- dijo mientras clocaba su mano sobre el pequeño ladrillo cuadrado que en medio tenia calcada una mano mas grande que la de ella, apoyo su mano en el hueco que formaba la mano y empujo suavemente el ladrillo, hacia atrás.

Segundos después y de manera silenciosa, el rectángulo de piedra que había al fondo del pequeño pasillo, se movió hacia la derecha, abriendo un espacio y dejando a la vista un infinito posos de negrura.

-que practico, mira que dibujar una mano, como llave para abrir la puerta a su santuario…se nota que le daban poco uso al cerebro.- reprocho Edward, mientras avanzaba por el pasillo hacia la negrura con linterna en mano.

El lugar n si era muy oscuro y la fata de luz solar hacia aun mas difícil que pudieran ver algo.

Lo único que Edward podía era un inmenso pasillo y nada más, bella que era la que loo seguía mas de cera, volteo hacia las paredes del lugar y observo los extraños dibujos de las paredes.

De pronto Edward detuvo su marcha abruptamente y se quedo observando lo que había frente a el.

-¿Qué pasa?- pregunto rosalie llegando al lado del joven griego.

-no podemos seguir avanzando.-

-¿Por qué?-pegunto de nuevo.

-talvez sea porque todo esta completamente oscuro, o por el echo de que no ahí suelo que pisar.- apunto un poco mas adelante con su linterna y luego hacia el suelo.

No se veía nada mas que negrura, hacia abajo había un gran espacio vacío lo único que había y por donde posiblemente hubieran podido entrar estaba del otro lado del abismo y la distancia desde su posición al otro lado era mucha.

Siguió apuntando al suelo con la linterna pero moviéndola en círculos, cuando algo llamo la atención de Alice.

-¡detente!-grito haciendo que todos voltearan a verla.- apunta de nuevo al abismo.-

El joven lo izo y, ahí estaba de nuevo ese reflejo que vez cuando apuntas una linterna hacia el cristal.

La pequeña alice camino un paso más hasta estar a pocos centímetros de caer a la nada.

-cuidado.- dijo Edward mientras pasaba su brazo alredor de la figura de alice, para que esta no se cayera, esta agradeció el gesto con un leve asentimiento y luego estiro el pie asta que su bota estuvo sobre el vidrio.

-Edward suéltame por favor.- pidió la muchacha, Edward asintió y la libero, mientras tanto, los demás que observaban todo a unos metros de distancia se quedaron asombrados cuando, alice, avanzo dos pasos hacia la otra puerta, sin caer en la negrura.

-es una pared de cristal, seguramente la construyeron para que los intrusos que lograran llegar hasta aquí, no supieran como cruzar al otro lado, y eso solo significa que algo importante debe de estar ahí a dentro como para tomarse tantas molestias.- opino bella.

-y que estamos esperando, vamos a ver que es lo que protegían con tanto afán.- hablo emmett adelantándose, pero se vio detenido por el fuerte brazo de edward.

-espera a que ella logre cruzar, el cristal es frágil y si ponemos mucho peso puede quebrarse.- dijo el oji-verde, a lo que todos estuvieron de acuerdo.

Alice siguió dando pisadas cautelosas asta que logro avanzar mas de la mitad del trayecto, luego con un poco de mas seguridad, avanzo asta llegar del otro lado.

Con su pequeña manita le señalo que era seguro cruzar, así que los chicos asintieron, y dejaron que la siguiente en cruzar fuera rosalie.

Cuando alice y rosalie estuvieron seguras del otro lado, avanzo bella, luego jaspe, Leandro, emmett y edward.

-bien, eso no fue tan difícil- todos asintieron a las palabras de bella.

-vamos.- siguieron avanzando por el estrecho pasillo asta que llegaron al final de este no se veía nada, alumbraron con sus linternas pero no alcanzaron a ver micho solo unas escaleras que estaban cerca de su posición, y unas antorchas a los lados de la entrada.

Edward camino asta la enorme _"taza"_ que tenia a la derecha y metió su mano para sentir el contenido de esta.

-es aceite.- dijo, busco en el bolsillo de sus pantalones de color verde oscuro y saco una pequeña caja de fósforos, encendió uno y lo dejo caer en la tasa, inmediatamente esta se encendió con grandes llamaradas, iluminando así un poco más, lanzo la cajita de fósforos a emmett, para que encendiera la otra tasa.

Una vez encendidas se dieron cuenta de que estaban en una enorme sala y que al fondo de esta solo se podía ver una especie de caja enorme.

-que mierda es eso?-pregunto rosalie.

-no lo se pero es mejor investigar.- bella tomo una de las dos antorchas que avían en la pared y la encendió en la tasa, empezó a bajar las escaleras con paso cauteloso, asta que estuvo en el suelo y siguió caminado asta que estuvo frente a la caja que estaba en una especie de altar.

Los otros que la habían seguido se acercaron a ver que es lo que había ahí, menos alice quien se encamino tranquilamente a la pared del fondo a unos 2 metros de la caja y se recostó en esta con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho.

Jasper extendió su mamo para tomar el extraño objeto en forma de un tubo de unos 50cm de largo, y la sujeto con su mano derecha, asta levantarla unos 10cm hacia la derecha.

-no toques eso, sabes lo que pasaría si…-bella fue interrumpida por un fuerte grito.

-¡ALICE!-grito Jasper al ver como la pequeña mujer de cabellos negros que momentos antes había estado recostada a la pared caía hacia el vacío…

* * *

**Espero que no quieran matarme por mi inmenso retraso...**

_PREGUNTAS:_

**¿de quien les gustaría que fuera el primer lemmon ? Aun faltan unos pocos capítulos para eso pero necesito saberlo desde ya.**

_Alice/Jasper?_

_Edward/Bella?_

_Emmett/Rosalie?_

**Si pueden hacerme el enorme favor de pasarse por nuestra pagina en face.**

**También publicaremos en el face, nuestras próximas creaciones, y les pido que den "Me gusta" a la historia que en una esquinita diga *BY ARA* y la que tenga mas "Me gusta" cera la que publicare cuando termine esta, aparte de que estaremos subiendo algunos one-shot's.**

**GRACIAS POR SUS: Reviews, Alertas y Favoritos!**

**Las amo mucho...cuídense.**

**_*ARA*_**


	10. La Lanza Del Rey Horus

**HOLA! No me maten, enserio les juro que trate de actualizar desde hace mucho, pero ya estoy por comenzar los exámenes en el cole y los profesores se esfuerzan por dejarnos la mayor cantidad de trabajos, pero en fin.**

**tarde pero seguro, aquí esta el nuevo capitulo, que es como una especie de **_Outtake_**, estos aparecerán, según vallan encontrando las "armas" pero solo para las piezas mas importantes de estas, en este caso serán las primeras en ser encontradas por los chicos, hago esto para que sepan a quien pertenecía cada "arma" y la historia tras de esta.**

**espero de todo corazón que les guste, y quiero que sepan que todo, es sacado de mi imaginación tal vez algunos nombres y lugares no pero lo demás digamos que lo "invente" yo.**

* * *

**Capitulo 10**

**La Lanza del Rey Horus**

Cuenta la leyenda que miles de años atrás en el tiempo, Egipto estaba dividido en 5 ciudades: Masen, Whitale _(se lee weytel)_, Makaró _(se lee meikaró)_ Volterra y Twilight.

* * *

**_Egipto-2482 A.c.- Twilight/ Alejandría._**

Twilight era bien conocida por todo Egipto, no por el hecho de ser una de las más ricas de las 5 ciudades, no, esta era conocida por quien gobernaba en el lugar.

Estefanía, nacida en un pequeño pueblo al sur de Twilight llamado Alejandría, hija de Otha el carpintero y Desire aguatera.

Se dice que un día cuando la joven tenia 13 años acompaño a su madre a dar agua a los esclavos que en ese momento construían -en la zona central de Twilight- el inmenso palacio del faraón.

La pequeña daba agua a un anciano que revolvía el lodo y la paja, cuando el mensajero del faraón anuncio la presencia de este, todos se apartaron del camino para que el faraón pudiera pasar.

Cuando en su inspección del lugar este vio a la niña agachada delante del anciano sosteniendo el pequeño vasito entre sus manos para que el anciano pudiera beber, con un movimiento de su mano izo una seña al mensajero para que se acercara asta el, y luego le susurro un par de cosas al oído.

El hombre rápidamente obedeció a su señor y se acerco a Estefanía, la tomo por el brazo bruscamente haciendo que esta soltara el baso y su contenido cayera al suelo.

Arrastro a la pequeña niña, hasta el lugar en el que el faraón y su hijo el príncipe se encontraba, y la tiro al suelo fuertemente delante de los pies de su señor.

El faraón amablemente se agacho y ayudo a la niña a levantarse.

-¿Cómo te llamas?- pregunto a la niña.

-Es-Estefanía, se-señor.- la jovencita estaba nerviosa, se podía notar a kilómetros; pero en lugar de que este gesto enfadara a Chern lo izo sonreír. Extendió su mano y son su dedo índice levanto la pequeña cara de la niña, que se mantenía en pie pero encorvada y con la mirada clavada en el suelo.

-mírame…-la pequeña obedeció y clavo sus brillantes ojos del color del cielo, en los castaños del rey, este al ver la claridad en los ojos de la niña quedo maravillado, jamás en sus 43 años de vida había visto alguien con los ojos de ese color, a acepción de la figura imaginaria que rondaba por su mete cuando su madre le contaba las maravillosas historias sobre los dioses, en especial la de, la diosa Osiris.

-que hace una niña tan pequeña como tu en este lugar?- pregunto sin despegar su mirada de los ojos de Estefanía.

-trabajo mi señor. Las monedas que gana mi padre como carpintero no son suficientes para dar de comer a toda la familia- respondió firmemente con esa valentía que la caracterizaba, y que hacia que sus padres se sintieran orgullosos de ella, aunque algunas veces hiciera que el capataz le diera algunos azotes.

-¿Cuál es el nombre de tu padre?- continuo interrogando el faraón, mientras acariciaba levemente la cabeza de la niña que era tapada por un raído manto de color gris oscuro.

-Otha, señor.- al mover su cabeza para poder ver mejor al rey, izo que la mano de este se deslizara sobre su cabeza y moviera el manto, dejando ver unos mechones dorados.

Asombrado por el extraño color del cabello de Estefania, el hombre, quito rápidamente el manto de la cabeza de la jovencita, revelando así, su brillante cabello. Miles de mechas que parecían echas de oro puro, cayeron desde los hombros de Estefanía hasta su cintura en suaves e impecables rulos.

Era hermosa, lo mas vello que el rey hubiera visto nunca, su delicada cara de piel blanca y con forma de corazón sus labios llenos perfectamente delineados y rojos como la sangre que opacaban cualquier mezcla de extraños productos que utilizaran las mujeres para hacer resaltar sus labios, largas pestañas oscuras y rizadas que al parpadear golpeaban sus pómulos, su pequeña y delicada nariz y sus cejas de unos cuantos tonos mas oscuros que su cabello. Era la viva imagen de la diosa Osiris.

No pasaron ni dos minutos para que el rey, llamara a sus sirvientes y partieran del lugar con la pequeña Estefanía extrañada y custodiada por enormes guardias.

Desde ese día, nada volvió a ser igual para Estefania o su famila, el faraón se los llevo a vivir a su palacio, en la zona norte de Twilight, se encargo de que no les faltara nada y que Kate e Irina, hermanas pequeñas de Estefanía tuvieran la mejor educación, las mejores ropas, toda clase de joyas y más cosas.

Cuando la joven cumplió sus 16 años, era toda una princesa, todos en el palacio la adoraban y respetaban por ser siempre tan amable y cariñosa con todos, era la mimada del lugar muchos le temían también, pues la joven tenia un carácter fuerte y no le gustaban las injusticias.

Los esclavos la consideraban su heroína, pues se había enfrentado al jefe de construcciones del faraón que se estaba encargando de dirigir la construcción del palacio del rey, y que llevaban edificando más de 8 años.

El hombre había estado azotando a una pobre anciana, porque había dejado caer una canasta con paja, pues los huesos de sus piernas no soportaban más el peso del trabajo.

Ese día había salido de paseo con su prometido el príncipe hijo del faraón de Twilight, 1 año mayor que ella, un hermoso joven de excelentes principios y abnegado a sus propósitos de ser siempre gentil y amoroso con los demás.

Su piel de un color levente bronceado como era típico en el lugar, sus ojos de un hermoso y brillante café chocolate, un cuerpo atlético y muy fuerte, gracias a sus horas de escapada, en las cuales se disfrazaba y se confundía con los demás esclavos para _"ayudarles_"-según el- a realizar su trabajo.

Era una tarde muy calurosa como de costumbre, los jóvenes caminaba solos por los callejones atestados de esclavos cargando las inmensas piedras, los guardias vigilando y dirigiendo que todo estuviera en su lugar.

Estaban a menos de 50 metros del lugar en el que la anciana recogía arrodillada en el suelo la paja, ambos habían dejado sus ropajes de príncipes y habían vestido con lo menos extravagante que tenían.

Al acercarse más y ver como el jefe de construcciones azotaba a la pobre mujer, rápidamente llegaron hasta el lugar.

-¡que se supone que estas haciendo?!- le grito Estefanía al jefe, deteniendo su mano que estaba apunto de dar con el látigo nuevamente a la anciana.

-¡a ti que te importa mugre esclava, vuelve a tu trabajo!-

Se volteo furioso dispuesto a golpear a Estefanía pero esta fue mas rápida, aprovecho para arrebatarle el látigo de las manos, con una patada lo alejo de su posición y alzo poderosamente el látigo y lo lanzo enrollándolo en la cintura del agresor y luego lo jalo hacia si misma haciendo que el enorme cuerpo del hombre cayera pesadamente al suelo.

El tipo se removió furioso tratando de levantarse y golpear a Estefanía pero gracias al esfuerzo de esta, el manto que cubría su verdadera identidad callo al suelo, rebelando sus cabellos dorados y su vestimenta, el corpiño de ceda azul oscura que cubría sus pechos y la corta falda de cuero sujetada a su cintura con un cinturón entrenzado de puro oro, pero lo mas destacable era la delicada cinta echa de hilos de oro que rodeaba su cuello y de la que colgaba el gran medallón con la imagen de la corona doble en el centro; símbolo de la realeza.

Asustado el hombre a más no poder, se quedo tendido en el suelo viendo como ella se alzaba sobre el, cual poderosísima diosa con el cable del látigo arrastrando sobre el suelo, y el mango aun entre su delicada mano, observándolo con furia y superioridad con sus hermosos ojos celestes. De pronto entre la multitud se escucho un grito:

-¡Viva la Gran Estefanía de Alejandría!- a este le siguieron miles de personas mas repitiendo lo que el hombre había dicho, y muchas otras alabanzas hacia la princesa.

Desde ese momento, en todo Egipto se dio a conocer el nombre de Estefanía de Alejandría, nacida de la ciudad de los guerreros.

* * *

**_Egipto- 2509 A.c.-Twilight/Karnak._**

-Desi, creó que un color más oscuro quedaría mejor.- decía Estefanía a su sirvienta, mientras se veía en el espejo y sostenía en su cuello un bonito collar de perlas, pero este no la convencía pues no combinaba para nada con su vestido de ceda celeste que cubría su hombro derecho dejando al descubierto su hombro izquierdo y caía suelto asta el suelo y que al caminar se habría del lado derecho mostrando su pierna.

-¿Qué tal esto?- susurro una aterciopelada voz en su oído al tiempo que sentía que algo se deslizaba sobre su cuello y después el leve peso de este algo.

Elevo rápidamente la vista hacia los brillantes ojos grises que se reflejaban en el espejo y sonrío divertida al adivinar a la única persona capas de hacer algo así.

-Horus, muchacho me as dado un susto de muerte.- fingió estar escandalizada mientras ponía una mano sobre su corazón y lo miraba con "disgusto" haciendo sonreír a su visitante, luego se fijo bien en el hombre que tenia al frente y se percato de la suciedad que cubría el cuerpo y cabello del mucho.

Grandes manchas de lodo seco el cubrían "vestido**(1)**" blanco en su pecho y piernas, su cabello de un tono cobrizo oscuro mas parecido al rojo vino con un poco de naranja, estaba cubierto por una capa de polvo y su cara tenia manchas de pequeños dedos lodosos.

-mírate, eres un endemoniado desastre, te digo niño que tienes que dejar de hacer de nodriza de tu hija.- le aconsejo, mirándolo con reproche pero a la vez diversión.

-pero es una bebé aun, y tu sabes majestad que los niños son mi debilidad.- reitero tomando a la reina por los hombros y volteándola de nuevo hacia el espejo mientras acomodaba mejor el collar en el cuello de Estefanía, la cadenita era fina y de plata el dije era lo que mas resaltaba, tenia la forma de una gran gota de agua y era del color del mar: azul oscuro.

-pues tu debilidad ara que un día de estos mueras por haber tragado accidentalmente el lodo con el que le gusta jugar.- dijo una suave vos detrás de ellos.

Ambos voltearon para ver entrar a Tara, luciendo orgullosa su barriguita de 4 meses de embarazo oculta dentro de un vestido de ceda lavanda que se amarraba al cuello con unos cordones hechos de oro y otro cordón también de oro que se ajustaba fuertemente bajo su busto y caía suelto asta el suelo arrastrando un poco, su cabello castaño rojizo estaba suelto solo llevaba una diadema de oro con pequeños zafiros del mismo color que su vestido.

Detrás de ella apareció una pequeñita de 1 año y 3 semanas, con su pequeña toga manga larga de color verde oscuro que se ajustaba en sus muñecas con brazaletes de plata y caía asta sus tobillos, totalmente sucia, manchada de polvo y con algunas… ¿hojas? Pegadas por todos lados.

Sus rizos rubios como alguna vez fueron los de su padre cuando era bebé, estaban manchados de polvo y su pequeña y sonrojada carita igual, destacando únicamente sus brillantes ojos grises.

-Desi, por favor manda preparar el baño para mi esposo…y otro para mi hija.- dijo tara suspirando resignada mientras miraba hacia abajo a la pequeña quien le devolvió la mirada sonriendo divertida.

-es que nosotros sabemos divertirnos… ¿verdad pequeña?-le pregunto Horus a su hija mientras la alzaba sobre su cabeza, esta solo pudo reír a carcajadas y asintió feliz sin saber de lo que hablaban los adultos.

-insisto en que te pareces demasiado a mi difunto esposo, ambos igual de molestos.- dijo bromeando Estefanía.- y ya que hablamos de mi esposo, ven quiero mostrare algo.- tomo a su yerno del brazo mientras este seguía con su hija en brazos, y lo obligo a sentarse en el sofá de color verde que había en su habitación, tara se sentó a su lado y este paso un brazo por su cintura atrayéndola hacia su pecho

Estefanía camino al otro lado del cuarto con sus sandalias de cuero y oro resonando por el piso de mármol, asta llegar a un gran baúl, rápidamente lo abrió y de este saco una pequeña caja de oro con símbolos extraños grabados alrededor e incrustaciones de diamantes y esmeraldas.

Se sentó en la pequeña mesita frente a su yerno y le extendió la caja, este le entrego a Estefanía a su pequeña hija para poder abrir la cajita.

Cuando lo izo salio de esta una extraña luz dorada dejándolos ciegos a todos momentáneamente, cuándo recuperaron la vista Horus pudo ver que dentro de la caja había un extraño tubo de oro con su nombre grabado en diamantes lo tomo con ambas manos y lo miro extrañado para después regresar su mirada a su suegra.

-sepáralo- dijo esta simplemente.

El príncipe tomo el pequeño tubo con ambas manos y trato de sepáralo jalando hacia la izquierda y la derecha a la vez, de pronto el tubo se extendió y una de las puntas tenia un pico de lanza.

-¿que esto?- preguntaron Horus y Tara a la vez.

-fue un obsequio del faraón, tu abuelo.- señalo a tara.- me lo obsequio cuando cumplí 17 años, el sabia que me gustaban las jabalinas y que era aparte del arco y flecha la única arma que sabia usar así que mando hacer este, completamente de oro, yo agregue los diamantes con tu nombre.- dijo refiriéndose a Horus.-

Mi suegro siempre me mimaba demasiado, decía que al ser mujer para el era como una hija más, pues al ser Marco su único hijo jamás tubo la oportunidad de saber lo que se sentía tener una hija. Cuando yo cumplí los 15 años, mi familia y yo teníamos dos años y medio viviendo en el palacio, así que el día de mi cumpleaños el rey hizo una gran fiesta y esa noche me comprometí con Marco.

7 años después de que me casara con Marco, atacaron el palacio, sabíamos quien dirigía el ejercito Camay, era Aro rey de Volterra, mi padre se había unido a la guardia del faraón cuando tu naciste Tara, estaba decidido a proteger a sus nietas y a su rey por sobretodo, así que cuando nos atacaron el dirigió a la guardia en el ataque contra los Camay lograron derrotar a mas de la mitad del ejercito enemigo, pero aun así no fue suficiente, Aro logro entrar al palacio con su consejero Cayo y secuestraron al faraón, una semana después de su desaparición Aro envío al palacio una gran caja de oro, no sin dudar antes Marcos mando abrir la caja, lo que había adentro fue terrible.- respiro hondo y continuo.-

El faraón estaba en la caja, le habían cortado la lengua, los dedos de las manos y le sacaron los ojos, lo envolvieron en telas, y luego de ponerlo en la caja dejaron caer los escarabajos.- Horus abrazo a su esposa por la espalda, pues el relato de la reina estaba haciendo estragos en ella.-

Marco al ver el estado en el que se encontraba su padre enfureció, yo siempre tenia mi Lanza cerca del trono; Marco corrió asta ella y luego se encamino hacia la puerta llevando consigo mi Lanza, trate de detenerlo pero fue inútil, Suita tan solo tenia unos meses de haber nacido, Dinae aun no caminaba bien y tu.- señalo a su hija.- eras muy pequeña, Marco me ordeno que me quedara con ustedes y le dijo a mis Guardias que nos pusieran a salvo en una de las cámaras subterráneas.

Había pasado una semana y Marco aun n regresaba, yo estaba desesperada no sabia que hacer, pero de pronto entraron mis Guardias y nos sacaron de la habitación, dijeron que habían encontrado a Marco y que no estaba bien, antes de que el muriera me dijo: "Tu gobernaras en lugar de mi padre, se que serás una gran emperatriz y salvaras a Twilight de caer en el dominio de Aro" el aun tenia la lanza, así que me la dio, fue lo ultimo que izo antes de morir.

No habían pasado ni dos horas de la muerte de Marco cuando invadieron el palacio, estábamos solas, mi padre estaba en casa con mi madre pues la batalla contra los Camay lo había dejado muy lastimado, estaba descansando y esperando a que sus heridas sanasen, en el palacio solo quedábamos nosotras 4 (Estefanía y sus hijas) además de Kate e Irina ellas tan solo tenían 11 años, las envíe lo mas lejos que pudieran llegar junto con mis padres y ustedes tres (Tara, Dinae y Suita) y me quede comandando el lugar.

Nuestro ejercito disminuía conforme avanzaba la guerra, en el palacio había muertos por doquier, mis guardianes, los sirvientes, consejero, curadores, todos estaban muertos nadie podía ayudarnos, no sabia que hacer lo único que tenia era la lanza y el famoso libro de conjuros del Faraón, sin pensarlo dos veces tome la lanza y conjure algo sobre ella "Aquel que tenga la: Lanza Del Rey, tendrá el poder para vencer al enemigo" eso decía uno de los conjuros del libro, así que recite las palabras que le darían el "mágico poder" al arma y salí a defender a mi pueblo.

-y por lo que veo ahora lograste acabar con tus enemigos, ¿o me equivoco alteza?- inquirió Horus sosteniendo el arma en sus manos.

-así es, no te negare que fue un arduo trabajo, una lucha de días incluso semanas, pero al final logramos vencer, levante nuevamente el imperio que Chern (el Faraón) y me encargue de gobernar como el lo hubiera echo.-

-pero ¿eso que tiene que ver con que me estés dando tu arma?- pregunto el joven Príncipe.

-Esta noche serás nombrado Rey de Masen y Twilight, tu deber como rey será proteger a tu pueblo y a tu familia, tómalo como un regalo por tu coronación, pero es más importante que eso además, es perfecta para ti. Eres el que mejor maneja la jabalina en todo Egipto te eh visto luchando, estoy convencida que si llegara el momento tu sabrías mejor que nadie como usar el arma y salir victorioso.- pus sus manos sobre las de su yerno y las presionó contra el arma.

-serás un gran rey muchacho, mejor que ningún otro, Ra y Essa se han encargado de educarte bien, se que puedes con esto pero si tienes el arma con tigo me aras sentir mas segura, lo mereces Horus, desde ahora todos te llamaran su "Rey" y nadie mas que tu se merece esta, desde hoy: "La Lanza Del Rey Horus"…-

* * *

**_1)_ **_la verdad no recuerdo bien su nombre pero, si han visto películas egipcias o algo así, sabrán a que me refiero, pero de igual forma son: normalmente de color blanco, las mangas llegan hasta los codos y son holgadas, de cuello redondo pero que cubren con algún collar enorme, algunos llegan asta los tobillos pero en este caso el que usa Horus es hasta las rodillas y se atan a la cintura con cinturones de cuero o joyas. _

**que les pareció? **

**por favor háganme saber su opinión, consejos, quejas o lo quesea por un review.**

**Gracias a por sus reviews, alertas y favoritos, los aprecio muchísimo, si no es mucho pedir pásense por nuestra pagina de facebook **_(link en nuestro perfil)_** y den clic en "me gusta" si tenemos 3 como mucho 5 likes más les prometo que actualizare en menos de 2 días.  
**

**l s amo xxx =D se cuidan.**

***ARA***


	11. Yo¿Un Rey?

**mmm Ho-Holalaaaa! =(**

**se que hace muuucho que no subía un nuevo capi, pero hemos tenido algunos problemas con FF, y es difícil tratar de subir algo nuevo...**

**Este capi se lo quiero dedicar a Liduvina, por siempre dejarme su comentario, aunque el capitulo sea: aburrido, estúpido y completamente sin sentido...Gracias.**

* * *

**Yo… ¿Un Rey?...**

Todos se quedaron paralizados.

-¡Jasper! ¿Qué fue lo que hiciste?- pregunto Bella a gritos cuando logro salir del estupor.

-solo moví esto.- y volvió a levantar el pequeño tubo.

Detrás de ellos se abrió lo que parecía ser una puerta, todos excepto Jasper corrieron a ver que había ahí dentro.

Edward alumbro el espacio con su linterna y vio un _"pasillo"_ hacia el suelo, en el fondo pudieron ver el pequeño cuerpo de Alice, tratando de sacudirse el polvo.

-¡Alice!- gritaron todos.

-¿Estas bien?-pregunto Rosalie lo suficiente alto para que la pequeña la pudiera escuchar.

-¡Si! ¡Solo me duele un poco el culo! ¡Pero por lo demás estoy bien!- grito devuelta quitándole importancia al asunto.-¿Pueden sac…- se quedo en silencio.

-¿que pasa Alice?- dijo Emmett

-o-oigan, ahí ay una puerta,Creo...-

-no toques nada Alice, bajare para ver que ahí.- inquirió Bella. Le entrego sus cosas a Rose, y se preparo para saltar, Pero un fuerte brazo la detuvo.

-yo iré con tigo.- dijo Edward, aun sin soltar su brazo.

-no es necesario, puedo hacerlo sola.-

-insisto, no sabes lo que puede haber ahí abajo, además pueden necesitar ayuda.- Bella asintió resignada, definitivamente no le agradaba la idea de sentirse vigilada, pero debía admitir que Edward tenia razón.

Edward bajo primero, deslizo sus piernas por el agujero y se impulso hacia dentro, cayendo de pie al lado de Alice. Bella le siguió minutos después…

-bien, ¿Qué fue lo que viste alice?- pregunto la castaña.

-eso- señalo con su dedo al fondo de la cámara. Había una especie de pasillo que se extendía a unos 10 metros hacia el frente, al final este estaba sellado por lo que parecía ser una puerta de granito.

Los tres caminaron por el pasillo cautelosamente, la poca luz que se filtraba por don de ellos habían caído era suficiente para lograra ver donde pisaban, pero a medida que avanzaban internándose en las profundidades del lugar, la iluminación se hacia escasa.

Al llegar frente a la _"puerta"_ prácticamente no distinguían nada, Edward apoyo sus manos en la pared de la izquierda y estas chocaron contra una extraña estructura metálica.

Se giro rápidamente y palpo hasta lograr sujetar el mango de la extraña figura, con un movimiento que ni el logro anticipar, la pieza se movió hacia abajo y se deslizo de su lugar hasta caer a sus pies.

Busco entre los bolsillos algo con que iluminar el lugar y poder ver que era esa extraña pieza, había dejado su mochila con la linterna en la cámara de arriba, por lo tanto lo único que tenían para alumbrarse era un… ¿encendedor? Que tenía en uno de los bolsillos de sus pantalones.

Encendió el pequeño aparatito, la débil llamarada de fuego era lo suficientee fuerte para que el pudiera ver lo que había dejado caer al suelo.

Se agacho hasta quedar de rodillas sobre el suelo de piedra, rebusco con sus manos, hasta tocar el metal de la extraña pieza, la ilumino con el encendedor y pudo distinguir bien la forma de una serpiente con la boca abierta a extremos insospechados en donde fácilmente alcanzaría su puño.

Dentro tenia una especie de volita echa de telas de color amarillento y que desprendían un extraño olor.

-es una antorcha.- escucho que le explicaba Alice.- las Amazonas solían casar serpientes de tamaño medio, las diseccionaban para luego sumergirlas en oro, solo usaban su piel, pues los órganos y la _"carne"_ los usaban como alimento, cuando la piel estaba totalmente cubierta con oro, extraían la piel natural y solo dejaban el cascaron de oro le moldeaban la mandíbula para que esta fuera lo suficientemente grande para colocar las telas humedecidas con _"Costil"_ que era una mezcla de agua con sabia de árbol y algunos minerales más, que utilizaban para crear una mezcla para hacer fuego, normalmente era usada para encender las _"antorchas"_ que usaban para adorar a sus dioses, o resguardar algo sagrado, ya que se creía que el _"Costil"_ estaba bendecido.- finalizo con un encogimiento de hombros.

Edward acerco el encendedor a la boca de la Serpiente, inmediatamente la bola se encendió creando un increíble contraste al reflejarse el fuego en las escamas de oro de la _"serpiente-antorcha"_ apuntando la antorcha hacia la puerta al final del pasillo los tres ce acercaron de nuevo.

-esto no es piedra o granito…es Oro- dijo Bella después de examinar las extrañas inscripciones grabadas en la puerta.

-como lo sabes?- pregunto Alice.

-aquí lo dice.- señalo con su dedo una sección de la puerta.

**_Todo aquel que se acerque a la gran entrada de Oro, será testigo de una gran revelación, Los Dioses Guardan en el interior de este Templo su más Grande secreto_**

-¿Lo ves? Entrada.- señalo la puerta.- de Oro- toco con sus manos por todos lados en la puerta.-

-Ok,Ok…ya entendí.- respondió la pequeña haciendo gestos exagerados con sus manos.- miren, ahí otra antorcha.- dijo señalando la pared de la derecha detrás de Bella.

Bella tomo la antorcha con sus manos y se la acerco a Edward para encenderla con el fuego de la otra antorcha.

-ahora, tenemos que ver como abrir la puerta ¿no?- dijo el cobrizo examinando la puerta para ver si había algún orificio o algo.

-quizás si movemos esto.- Bella empujo _"Fuertemente"_ la puerta hasta que esta izo un leve sonido chirriante y se elevo una capa de polvo por el movimiento. Edward y Alice se acercaron a ella rápidamente para ayudarla a empujar.

Siguieron en su esfuerzo por mover la pesada estructura, por lo que parecieron horas, asta que la puerta se aparto hacia un lado elevando una inmensa cantidad de polvo y haciendo un terrible estruendo.

Cuando el polvo se disipo, se vieron, están todos cubiertos de tierra y ¿telarañas?, con manchas en la ropa y el cuerpo.

Iluminando su camino emprendieron la marcha dentro de la negrura, la luz de las antorcha iluminaba levemente el espacio, por lo poco que pudieron ver estaban en una sala bastante grande pero no supieron cuanto, mientras seguían caminando, los pies de Bella chocaron contra un pequeño muro que había delante de ellos y la hicieron perder el equilibrio, Edward la sujeto firmemente por la cintura evitando que esta cayera hacia delante.

Alice que se percato de que Edward y Bella se habían detenido se ubico al lado de ellos e ilumino con la antorcha que llevaba en la mano, el espacio delante de ellos.

Había una extraña pileta llena de… ¿agua? Acerco un poco más la antorcha asta que las llamas tocaron el agua que había en la pileta haciendo que de estas salieran grandes columnas de fuego, Edward jalo a Bella rápidamente par alejarse del lugar y no morir calcinados.

La enorme pileta repleta de _"Costil"_ ilumino todo el lugar, era larga, de más o menos unos 100 metros y de ancho unos 5m. Tenia unos 15 escalones a cada lado por los cuales debías pasar para llegar al fondo del salón sin que las llamas te tocarán.

El salón era bastante amplio, a los costados había grandes estatuas como las de la entrada a la Ciudad, había exactamente 5 de cada lado **(N/a:izquierda y derecha)**. Todas sostenían entre sus manos largas lanzas de madera con puntas de oro que apuntaban hacia el suelo amenazadora-mente.

En el fondo de la cámara, había una especie de altar sobre una pirámide de unos 20m de alto echa de escalones, y en la cúspide de esta un enorme zafiro azul giraba elevando a unos 50cm. El zafiro tenía algo en su interior.

-wow- fue todo lo que Alice Pudo decir.

-¿Cómo es que esa cosa puede…volar?- se pregunto Bella a si misma, en lo que ella creyó fue un susurro, pero que fue escuchado por Edward.

-No tengo idea, pero creo que no estaría demás averiguarlo.- empezó a caminar, bajo los escalones con paso seguro aun con la antorcha en sus manos, Bella y Alice que obviamente no se querían quedar atrás lo siguieron en silencio.

Mientras caminaban observaban todo a su alrededor, cada pequeño detalle les asombraba, Bella tan concentrada como estaba en las estatuas, pudo notar una curiosa marca en la perna e una de ellas.

Se acerco con sigilo, le izo señas a Alice para que se acercara e iluminara un poco el lugar con la antorcha que esta tenia en sus manos.

-¿So- Son, marcas de…dedos?- pregunto Alice dubitativa, Edward al percatarse de que las chicas se habían detenido se acerco a ellas.

-¿que sucede? – pregunto inclinándose sobre el hombro derecho de Bella para poder ver lo que ella veía.

-Son marcas de dedos. Estas estatuas fueron echas…por las amazonas o cualquier otra clase de persona que habitara este lugar, obviamente con las manos.- explico sencillamente para después apartarse y continuar su camino.

Edward y Alice se observaron a los ojos unos segundos para después darse la vuelta y seguir los pasos de Bella.

Luego de unos minutos de caminar y de un intenso silencio, los tres llegaron al pie de la pirámide, de cerca era aun mas grande e intimidante de lo que paresia desde la entrada al salón.

Como si de magia se tratase el zafiro empezó a brillar de una forma bastante extraña, emitía luces de colores blancos, morados y azules. Que se reflejaban en las paredes del salón, eran como unas especie de neblina que cubría todo a su alrededor.

De pronto las luces se unieron formando un extraño color azul claro y ondeando como una aurora boreal, se acercaron a los chicos, segándoles momentáneamente, de pronto las llamaradas de fuego que salían de la pileta estaban rodeándolos, los mantenían encerrados en un circulo, con las luces saliendo del zafiro aun rodeándolos.

Edward no supo como pero cuando volvió su mirada hacia la punta de la pirámide, imágenes empezaron a pasar ante sus ojos como una película antigua.

**Flashbacks:**

_Cientos de personas vestidos de manera extraña _**(N/a: como egipcios) **_corrían despavoridas huyendo de quien sabe que, la gente gritaba, los niños lloraban si parar…_

* * *

_Fuego era todo lo que podía ver más allá del balcón, las llamas se extendían desde las orillas del palacio y cubrían todo lo que sus ojos alcanzaban a ver, de pronto sintió una suave mano sujetando su antebrazo…_

* * *

_El hombre de cabellos negros y mirada escarlata, se alzaba barios metros sobre el suelo, su capa de ceda negra ondeaba al viento, mientras que entre sus manos sostenía el frágil cuerpo de un bebé…_

_-¡Siyo yake unataka Aro!- _gritaba desde el suelo, sin despegar la mirada del hombre que alzaba al bebé sobre su cabeza_. **(No es a ella a quien quieres Aro)**_

_-Wala-kusihi miungu yenu, wala nguvu ya silaha yako kufanikiwa katika kushindwa, kitu unaweza dhidi yangu._**- **de pronto una flecha salio de un lugar desconocido y atravesó el pecho del sujeto, haciendo que este soltara a la bebé, dejándolo caer hacia el vacío… **(_Ni los ruegos a tus dioses, ni el poder de tu arma lograran vencerme, nada ni nadie puede contra mí)_**

**Ende Flashbacks:**

Despertando de su extraño letargo, y atraído como por una fuerza magnética, Edward avanzo con pasos torpes hacia el primer escalón de la pirámide.

-¡Edward detente!- gritaban Bella y Alice, detrás de el, pero era inútil Edward no podía escuchar nada de lo que decían, solo podía centrar su atención en aquel objeto volador que desprendía luces y coronaba la cúspide de la pirámide.

El fuego se abrió dándole el paso al aun aletargado Edward, este empezó a subir los escalones uno a uno con parsimonia, asta llegar a su destino.

Camino arrastrando los pies sobre el vidrio que cubría la punta de la pirámide y siguió hasta estar frente a frente con la enorme joya.

Era del mismo alto que el, y de ancho como unos 5 Edward's, en el medio flotaba una especie de bastón delgado, no podía estar seguro de lo que era pues el objeto no se distinguía bien.

Extendió su mano con la clara intención de alcanzar lo que había dentro de la joya.

Contrario a lo que Bella y Alice -que seguían atrapadas por las luces y el fuego- pensaron que pasaría, la mano de el oji-verde atravesó la roca azul como si esta estuviese echa de agua.

La mano del hombre rodeo el pequeño objeto y lo trajo consigo al momento de sacar la mano fuera del Zafiro.

Recuperando de nuevo el control de su cuerpo observo lo que tenia entre su mano. Era un pequeño tubo de no mas de 20cm, echo de oro puro que en el medio tenia unas inscripciones en lo que a el le parecieron eran jeroglíficos, con pequeñas piedritas que dedujo eran diamantes.

De pronto el cristal debajo de sus pies empezó a temblar y, el característico ruido que hace el cristal a romperse, resonó en el lugar, siguió con la mirada el quiebre en zigzag que se produjo bajo la suela de sus botas de cuero, y pudo ver como el cristal empezaba a caer hacia dentro de la pirámide en grandes pedazos.

Reacciono de inmediato aun así no le dio tiempo de moverse el cristal termino de romperse y a Edward no le dio más remedio que saltar hacia delante.

Sintió que caía y caía sin caer realmente, hasta que sintió el impacto de la piedra contra su espalda.

El fuego y las luces se habían disipado en el momento que Edward tubo entre sus manos la pieza de oro así que Alice y Bella corrieron hasta el, pero antes de que lograran llegar, una extraña y poderosa luz blanca salio de entre la mano de Edward en la que sostenía el objeto que saco del zafiro.

La luz cubrió completamente el cuerpo de Edward y lo elevo barios metros, las chicas cubrieron sus ojos con las manos pues la luz era demasiado potente para sus débiles ojos humanos.

Cuando la luz por fin desapareció, las chicas trasladaron su mirada a la persona que tenían frente a ellas, y lo que vieron definitivamente no era lo que esperaban.

El hombre que estaba frente a ellas se parecía a Edward, pero no lo era.

Su cabello era de un color más oscuro, las facciones de su cara cambiaron un poco dándole un aspecto más rudo y misterioso, su cuerpo no muy musculoso, se había reformado haciéndolo ver más fuerte eh intimidante, su piel mucho más blanca que antes, el tipo era incluso mucho más alto, y lo más impresionante…sus ojos.

Estaban completamente blancos, pero se fueron oscureciendo hasta quedar de un precioso Gris oscuro y brillante, como la plata.

El Hombre dirigió su miara a las mujeres delante de el.

-¿Ed-Edward?- se atrevió a preguntar Bella. El hombre frunció el ceño y asintió lentamente pues por alguna extraña razón no podía pronunciar palabra.

La piedra debajo de ellos empezó a temblar y de esta salieron 6 mujeres.

Eran extrañas, como espejismos, de color trasparente que dificultaba la posibilidad de verlas.

Empezaron a flotar alrededor de Edward en un círculo cantando sin cesar lo que parecía ser una oración…

**_OH Gran señor, que as liberado el poder de la lanza, nos inclinamos ante ti, OH poderoso, tu que has logrado dominar el poder de los cielos que ahí congregados se encuentran. Liberaras las aguas del gran Nilo y, vencerás a tu poderoso enemigo, Oh Gran Horus, te dejamos nuestro destino en tus manos_**

Las extrañas mujeres se combinaron en una sola, y como una ráfaga de viento desaparecieron entre el fuego que aun ondeaba en la pileta.

-¿que fue eso?- logro preguntar por fin, Edward.

-no lose…- respondió Alice.

-Yo si.- ambos miraron a Bella que aun seguía medio pasmada viendo al nuevo Edward.- Mi papá solía hablar de las ninfas del aire. Que habitaban en los bosques y protegían el templo de su señor. Según mi padre, ellas solían cantar oraciones a su señor, el dios del aire: Horus…y ellas te cantaron a ti.- señalo con su barbilla a Edward.- eso significa que ellas creen que eres su Rey.-

Se acerco a Edward y tomo el objeto que aun conservaba en sus manos, lo tomo entre las de ellas y leyó la inscripción.

-aquí dice que es del Rey Horus…eso quiere decir que si es de Horus, es parte de la lanza y si es parte de la lanza significa que…encontramos una de las pieza de las tres armas.- dirigió su mirada a Edward sonriendo ampliamente- lo que quiere decir que…Edward: tu eres… un Rey, y como dijo mi padre, uno de los elegidos, Edward tu podrías ser nuestra entrada a Twilight, solo tu puedes encontrarla…-

-espera, espera…¿me estas diciendo que soy, algo así como el un puto Faraón que dejo de existir hace miles de años y que además es una especie de llave?- Bella asintió.

_"Yo…¿Un Rey?...esto, es lo mas Genial que me ah pasado en mi miserable vida"_ pensó Edward con sarcasmo…

* * *

**Y Bien, ¿que les aprecio el capitulo? tengo futuro o ¿definitivamente debería dejar hacerles perder su valioso tiempo leyendo mis estupideces? **

_Dani salvatore cullen: En verdad esta es una de las mejores historias? si es así:Muchísimas gracias, no sabes lo feliz que me hace que pienses eso...Voy a llorar, Gracias otra vez :D_

_liduvina: Esto responde a tus dudas :D? espero que si, de nuevo gracias, por ser mi fiel lectora, lo aprecio mucho *-*_

_yyyyy para una chica, que no se si aun seguirá leyendo mi historia, es que no había podido responder a su comentario:_

angie palomo:_ Crees que no la escribí yo :( ? Porque, en verdad si es mía, totalmente original...Gracias por tu apoyo, que las personas lean lo que escribo es mi inspiración para seguir haciendo esto que tanto me gusta... \\(^_^)/_

**Millones de gracias a tod s por sus: Reviews, Alertas y Favoritos...**

**Una vez más, dense una pasadita por nuestra pagina en Facebook **_(Link en nuestro perfil)_** y den Me Gusta, a la pagina...Porfis *-***

**XXXXXXXX**

**_*ARA*_**


	12. La Caída Del Imperio

**Hola, no tengo nada que decir en mi defensa por el gigantesco retraso, solo les pido disculpas por haber tardado tanto en actualizar, intentare no desaparecer por tanto tiempo ;)**

* * *

**Capitulo 12:**

**La Caída Del Imperio..**.

-¿Saben? Este lugar es algo tétrico sin contar el echo de que eres Edward pero no te pareces a el.- Alice observaba a Edward con el seño fruncido.

-¿De que hablas?-

-será mejor que te lo explique con un espejo de frente.- Bella tomo a Edward del brazo con una mano y con la otra a la pequeña Alice y los arrastro de vuelta a la entrada del lugar.

Caminaron por el largo pasillo que llevaba hasta el lugar en el que había caído Alice. Todo estaba en silencio, algo muy extraño estaba ocurriendo.

-¡¿Jasper, Rosalie?!-Grito Bella.

-¡¿Están bien?!- escucharon que respondido la voz de Rosalie. -¡¿Encontraron algo?!-

-¡Si, pero necesitamos subir!- Grito esta vez Alice.

-¡Esperen un minuto, los sacaremos de ahí!- Había ruido, Emmett, Rosalie y Jasper gritándose cosas sin sentido, cosas cayendo y luego una cuerda apareció por el hueco en el techo.

-Sujétense de la cuerda los subiremos con ella.-

Alice fue la primera en subir pues era la más pequeña y liviana de los tres. Luego fue el turno de Bella y finalmente Edward.

Cuando las 4 personas que aun no habían visto a Edward lo vieron aparecer por el hueco rectangular, se asombraron de su repentino cambio.

-¿Qué mierda te paso a ti?-Emmett como siempre tan directo.

-¿De que estas hablando? ¿Alguien seria tan amable de explicarme de que va todo esto?- Pregunto Edward.

Bella rebusco entre sus partencias un pequeño espejo, cuando encontró el objeto de vidrio y metal se lo entrego a Edward.

-¿Qué demonios es esto?.- asombrado observaba sus ojos con nerviosismo.

-Es algo un poco difícil de explicar en este momento; debemos salir de aquí, tenemos la primera pieza nos faltan 5.-

-Lamento informarles que eso no será posible.- Todos observaron a la persona que acaba de entrar.

Era un hombre de cabellos rubios hasta los hombros, sus ojos negros refulgían con maldad, una sonrisa que pretendía ser amable, pero que no lograba convencer a nadie se dibujaba en su rostro. El impecable traje de color azul contrastaba elegantemente con la corbata y camisa negra que complementaban su vestimenta.

-¿Andrew?-Preguntó Bella asombrada.

-Señorita Swan.- Sonrío cínicamente e hizo una patética reverencia burlándose de ella.-Me temo que no puedo dejarlos salirse con la suya.-cambio repentinamente su expresión sonriente por una de odio puro cuando sus ojos se toparon con los Grises de Edward.-Horus…-susurro con frialdad.-¡Tanya, Ven a qui cariño!-

De pronto apareció una mujer, era alta, de cabello rubio y lacio, piel levemente bronceada y de grandes ojos Dorados. Caminaba lentamente, como si estuviera en una especie de trance, su vestimenta era extraña… para la época en la que se encontraban.

La chica se detuvo al lado del rubio eh hizo una especie de reverencia juntando sus manos y agachándose unos centímetros.

Ella levanto la vista, quedándose petrificada al ver a Edward.

_"Otra que se asusta, ¿Por qué mierda me pasan estas cosas a mi?" _penso Edward fijando su gris mirada en la pequeña rubia que temblaba levemente sin dejar de mirarle fijamente.

-_Tanya, Mimi nataka wewe kuua_.- Le susurro "Andrew" para luego apuntar a Bella con el hacha de Oro que llevaba en la mano. **_(Quiero que la mates) _**

Tanya asintió mecánicamente para luego adoptar una posición felina y mostrar los dientes, 2 segundos después corrió hacia Bella con el hacha en alto.

Asustada Bella logro esquivar el primer golpe haciendo que el arma se clavará en la pared de piedra detrás de ella, Tanya rápidamente recobro el poder de su arma y Bobbio a atacar a Bella.

Rosalie y Jasper intentaron ayudar a su hermana pero fueron detenidos por los fuertes brazos de dos hombres muy altos y fornidos vestidos de traje. Emmett y Leandro también fueron apresados por dos hombres más.

-Me venciste una vez Horus, lograste matar a Aro, pero esta vez no te libraras de irte a Las Aguas De La Desolación.- avanzo lentamente con paso amenazador hacia Edward quien retrocedía a cada paso que daba el rubio.

-Mira no se de que estas hablando, pero te aseguro que me confundes con alguien más.-

-No, fui tu sirviente por años, sabría reconocerte, tu maldita cara no se me olvidara fácilmente.-acorralo a Edward contra la pared y puso sus manos alrededor de su cuello intentando asfixiarlo.

-Créeme que no quiero hacer esto, pero no me dejas otra opción.-Edward sujeto las manos de "Andrew" y las presiono fuertemente haciendo que este soltara su cuello, con su mano izquierda volvió a presionar las manos del rubio mientras que con la derecha le dio un fuerte puñetazo en la nariz.

El rubio salto hacia atrás sosteniendo su nariz con ambas manos.

Los gritos de Rosalie y Alice le impedían a Bella concentrase en esquivar los golpes de Tanya, la chica dio vueltas en el aire hasta caer de pie, frente a Bella dispuesta a degollarla con el hacha, pero Bella fue más rápida y le dio una patada en el estomago haciendo que Tanya dejara caer el hacha y cayera de rodillas en el suelo sin aire.

Bella hagarro el hacha con ambas manos para luego correr a donde seguía Edward dándose de golpes con "Andrew", sujeto firmemente el hacha que pesaba unos 5kilos mas que ella y la elevo sobre su cabeza para luego dejarla caer sobre el hombro del rubio quien había vuelto a acorralar a Edward contra la pared.

El brazo del tipo callo al suelo, "Andrew" miro a Bella con odio mientras se arrodillaba y tomaba su brazo para luego reacomodarlo nuevamente en su cuerpo. Todos lo miraban asustados y un poco asqueados.

Bella empezó a retroceder lentamente aun sin soltar el hacha, "Andrew" se acerco a ella corriendo, le dio un fuerte golpe en el pecho lanzándola contra la pared de la izquierda.

Las paredes temblaron por la fuerza del impacto, una espesa capa de polvo se elevo asfixiándolos, Bella sintió como los fuertes brazos de Emmett la levantaban del suelo, no supo en que momento ni como habían logrado liberarse sus hermanos y los Brandon.

-¡Hay que salir de aquí, el lugar esta por derrumbarse!- se escucho el grito lejano de Jasper.

Emmett corrió con Bella aún entre sus brazos hacia el mismo pasillo por el que habían llegado hasta ahí. Leandro, Alice y Rosalie tomaron las mochilas y demás cosas para luego correr detrás de Emmett.

Jasper corrió hacia Edward que estaba tendido sobre el altar con la palanca par abrir el pasadizo por el que había caído Alice, Su boca, nariz y abdomen sangraban.

Jasper paso su un brazo por debajo de Edward para ayudarlo a levantarse, una vez de pie, lo sujeto de la cintura eh hizo que Edward pusiera uno de sus brazos sobre sus hombros para poder "correr" hacia la salida antes de ser aplastados por las gigantescas rocas que formaban el templo.

El lugar se caía a pedazos, Jasper y Edward lograron llegar al lugar el que el piso era un espejo, antes de que pedazos de piedra cayeran sobre el cristal quebrándolo y cortándoles el paso.

Edward estaba lo suficientemente fuerte como para soltarse de Jasper y correr hacia donde estaban los demás gritándoles que se dieran prisa.

El cristal se quebraba detrás de ellos, Edward salto hacia donde estaban los demás y extendió la mano a Jasper para que se apresurara pero el cristal bajo sus pies se quebró haciendo que el rubio cayera hacia el vacío.

-¡JASPER!-el grito de Rosalie resonó en todo el lugar haciendo temblar las paredes y que estas se derrumbaran más rápido. Bella intento correr hacia la orilla del barranco en conde se encontraba Edward, pero fue detenida por Emmett.

-¡Suéltame idiota!- pataleaba y daba puñetazos a Emmett para que este la soltara pero era inútil.

-¡Cálmate y mira!- señalo al borde del barranco y pudo ver una mano que se sujetaba de la orilla, luego pudo escuchar a Edward gritar "Toma mi mano" mientras extendía los brazos hacia abajo.

Después de unos segundos tirando fuertemente de algo, Edward callo de espaldas sobre el suelo con Jasper a su lado.

-¡Jasper!- grito Bella soltándose del agarre de Emmett para abalanzarse sobre su hermano y abrazarlo fuertemente, seguida de Rosalie quien había sido detenida por Leandro.

-Dejen eso para después, tenemos que salir de este lugar antes de morir aplastados.- Todos asintieron a las palabras de Edward y corrieron hacia la salida.

Afuera todo era oscuridad, el fuerte viento azotaba los árboles y el suelo bajo sus pies se agrietaba.

Corrieron lo más rápido que sus piernas les permitieron hasta llegar a la gran entrada, subieron los escalones a toda prisa y salieron del lugar y sin pensarlo 2 veces cruzaron el puente de madera.

Una vez del otro lado se quedaron quietos tratando de regular sus respiraciones.

El templo se derrumbo ante sus ojos, al igual que el pequeño pueblo dejando un enorme y profundo vacío de lo que se supone fue una de las más impresionantes civilizaciones mitológicas.

-No puedo creer que haya pasado esto.- susurro Bella viendo el desastre frente a ellos.-Lo más trágico es que perdimos una importante pieza.-

-¿Quién lo dice?- Todos miraron asombrados a Edward que sostenía entre sus manos cubiertas de polvo y sangre, el pequeño tubo de Oro que habían encontrado dentro del templo. Todos suspiraron más relajados.

-Al menos, aun tenemos la pieza.-susurro Rosalie con una pequeña sonrisa...

_Beastyles:_** Siii, no soy buena con eso de la ortografía =( Gracias, me hace muy feliz saber que les gusta la historia…. Tranquila tratare de subir los próximos capítulos lo más pronto posible ;)**

**¿Que les pareció el capitulo? En compensación por el retraso, publicare un OS: Será un Slash Jasmett **_(Jasper/Emmett)_** Para los que les gusta esta pareja, ese va ser la primera parte ya que son varios de parejas diferente, Todos Slash's.**

**Gracias a Todos por sus: Reviews, Alertas y Favoritos.**

_***ARA***_


End file.
